Stories to Read as the World Burns
by seasaltmemories
Summary: Collection of one-shots for the series Zankyou no Terror, Hisalisa with a splash of platonic Nine/Twelve and other character studies
1. Like a Moth (Hisalisa)

Lisa knows they'll ruin her. The two terrorists that have dragged her into their sick game. She knows she doesn't belong. She's not clever or brilliant or anything. All she is, is Lisa.

But she doesn't care. For now Toji plays pranks on her and laughs so loudly she can't help but join in. Even Arata doesn't seem to mind her and will thank her for the meal. So Lisa tries to turn a blind eye to all the destruction the boys cause for though they might destroy the world, she isn't sure she would mind.

Since she was born, it seemed like the world was bent on hurting her. Trusting people who have threatened you multiple times shouldn't come naturally but she doesn't care. It's probably not healthy but all this world has offered her has been toxic, one more poison shouldn't be too bad.

So Lisa embraces the twistedness. She embraces the way Toji seems to view her as a toy. One to tease, mock, and test to see what it takes to break her. The joke's on him though, she's already broken. Lisa knows he loves stealing playful kisses from her, just to see her reaction, or dress her up in his oversized shirts and laugh at how absurd they look on her. She laughs and smiles for this is the closest thing she can call home. These mad boys who she unconsciously starts to root for.

When he takes her out on long, wild rides in the dead of night, Lisa can't help but sigh contently. For a minute she can imagine she actually belongs. For a minute she imagines they really are a family, and that Toji views her more than a hurt animal at best and a piece in his own little games at worst. She clings tightly to his back and lets out a whoop of joy. She remembers what they used to tell her.

"Fly high Lisa!"

So she will. Like a moth to a flame. She knows she'll get burnt, but the fire's just too tempting.


	2. Good Girl (Hisalisa)

Twelve had imagined multiple scenarios for how things would end for Sphinx. With guns pressed against their heads, spilling lead into their twisted brains at worst and with Nine and him burning Tokyo to the ground at best. But he had never pictured it like this. Huddled in a corner with Lisa, hiding like animals as the police closing in.

They're doomed. Nine's dead, the police will be here any second, all they can do is wait. 'Why did he do that to me!' Those seven words haunt him. He had tried to be Nine's anchor, tried to drive away his personal demons, but then he had to go plant a suicide bomb. Why did he break the rules? Why did he abandon them?

"Toji?" He can barely make her out in the darkness, but he's able to see the worried look Lisa gives him. "What are we going to do?"

Sigh, he deserves to pay for his crimes, not her, her only crime was being in the wrong place at the wrong time. "Don't worry about me, here is what you are gonna do," He taps her nose, trying to bring a little levity to the situation. "Tell them you were a hostage. If they suspect your lying make up horrible things we did to you. You'll probably have to go back home, but-"

"I can't do that!"

"Yes you can." He doesn't know if she's more scared of what's about to come or that's he's dropped his plastic smile. "It'll be crazy, but I know you can."

They sit in silence, though Twelve can't tell if he really is hearing footsteps or it's his paranoia. At most they have a minute, a minute to regret and reflect on what got them there.

"I'm sorry." He doesn't know where those words are coming from, for the first time he's not following a plan or thinking rationally about his words. "I'm sorry for dragging you in this, I'm sorry for all the threats and manipulation, I'm sorry,"

It's funny he's decided to grow a conscience now.

Suddenly, he feels Lisa wrap her arms around his neck and pull him into a hug. Tears trickle down from her face and wet his shoulder.

"No thank you. Thank you Toji and Arata for giving me the closest thing to a home I have. Though I guess it's a little too late to thank him now?" She leans back and lets out a sick laugh.

With care, Twelve wipes the tears that linger on her. It seems a little of him has rubbed off on Lisa. That worries him, she's taking a piece of this experience with her for the rest of her life. She's the girl that shouldn't have been involved, the girl who shouldn't have joined him on his motorcycle that night, who he shouldn't have grown attached to.

The footsteps grow louder and he knows this time they're real. Lisa starts to shiver, and Twelve can help but warp his arms around her shoulders in comfort. A giggle escapes from her lips.

"What's so funny?"

"You've always reminded me of sun, warm and full of energy. And even now your giving me warmth." For some strange reason, a peaceful smile paints her face. Twelve can't help but wonder how things would have been if they were normal kids. If he really was teasing Toji Hisami, and Lisa was only his cute, sweet classmate. Would something had happened between them?

The footsteps are deafening now, and Twelve's feeling reckless. In one quick motion he presses his lips to the corner of her mouth and stands up with his hands in the air. "Remember," He turns his head to see her and flashes a real smile. "Make them believe," Lisa just stares at him shocked, unable to speak.

The door breaks up and what seems like hundreds of police rush in. Before he can blink a group has captured him, throwing cold, steele handcuffs on him. Twelve doesn't care though. All that matters is if Lisa's safe. Through the throng of people he catches a glimpse of her, surrounded but not handcuffed like him. Her lips move, but he can't make out what they say, and more tears roll down her cheek.

"Good girl," He whispers it so low, he can't hear it himself. "Good girl."

* * *

**A.N. So this fic originated from a headcanon I had written. Well I was floored to find that a tumblr user by the name tofu-jiggles made this stunning piece you can find here: **** post/93817999121/but-i-also-have-this-sad-headcanon-for-the-ending**


	3. Coffee and Burnt Cookies (Hisalisa)

Lisa doesn't like to stick her nose in much, but something about that man draws her in. He's not too unusual or anything, the only thing that would qualify is his perpetual smile, it's the way he treats her.

"What ya reading?"

"Do you have any recommendations?"

"Have you read this one?" They're normal questions to ask in a library, but the fact he comes in everyday makes it unusual. He's a fast reader, and some of the titles he checks out, makes Lisa's eyes pop out.

"Mr." It isn't her first time talking to him, but it's her first time initiating the conversation. "Why do you always check out books about bombs?"

The man gives her what's supposed to be a sheepish grin, but the mischievous glint in his eyes betray otherwise. "Oh, just a little research," His eyes dart to the book lying nearby her. "How's your book?"

Lisa feels like he's changing the subject, but she decides to let it slide. "The new one by that author I told you about, remember?"

"Yeah, is it any good?"

Lisa bobs her head in excitement. "Umhum, the worldbuilding is incredible, and I love the action scenes."

"Eh, I always felt the action scenes were poorly written compared to the rest."

"Are you kidding me!" She slams her hands down in outrage. "They're so vivid and realistic, how could you dislike them?" Instead of answering, strangely the man starting laughing at that.

"Ha ha ha, I never knew you were so passionate, Miss Mishima, I'm looking further to learning more about you." While Lisa's too shocked he knew her name to reply, the man takes the opportunity to grab his book and leave. It's only a few moments later that she has a name tag reading "Lisa Mishima,"

'Oh well,' She thinks to herself. It's slightly irritating, but this newfound acquaintance isn't as bad as she thought.

* * *

Just when the stranger was starting to grow on her, some news start to change her mind. When describing him to the rest of the staff, curly brown hair, white button up, they have no clue who he is. For a man that reads a lot, he always comes in at 12:00pm, the start of her shift. Lisa can't help wonder if this man, or Twelve as she's nicknamed him, is a stalker or something, but so far his presence has been enjoyable. He's never sexual or obsessive when talking to her, just friendly.

"Why do you always come around this time?" The question slips out before Lisa can stop herself.

"It's my lunch break." Oh, that makes since. "Besides it's nice talking to you." Twelve adds on before leaving again with another book. Lisa decides not to look to far into it, but those words linger in the back of her mind.

The next day he arrives at 12 on the dot, but this time he carries a cup of coffee with him.

"You know those aren't allowed, right?" She hates enforcing the rules, but the head librarian has talked to her multiple times about being more mindful.

"Oh, this isn't mine. Here." He grins before laying it on the other side of the desk. "You always look tired, so I thought some coffee would perk you up.

"What? I can't-I mean it's not-" Lisa stutters.

"Don't worry," Twelve leans in and gives her a wink. "It'll be our little secret." He leaves to search for his next book, and she's stuck with the drink. Tentatively, Lisa takes a sip, he bought it for her and it'd be rude to just throw it away.

"Wow," It's better than she expects, and it feels like it's already working. Lisa makes sure to remember to thank him somehow.

* * *

"What are these?" Twelve examines her plate of so-called cookies.

"Cookies, I um wanted to thank you for the coffee." Lisa tries to hide her blush. Looking back, it's kinda overkill to make a batch of cookies, when he probably bought the coffee on a whim.

"These are inedible." He spits it out in the nearby trashcan.

"That was really blunt…"

"But it's the truth," Lisa can't blame him there.

"Ugh, I just can't seem to do anything right, Twelve!" She runs her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Twelve?" He gives her an odd look.

"Ah, sorry! It's just I never caught your name and since you always come at 12:00-" Lisa's blush continues to grow and grow.

"I like it!" Twelve laughs. "It's got a nice ring to it." Instead of leaving like normally though, he gives her a concerning look. "Still are you alright? You've seemed more distressed lately."

Lisa sighs before turning back to the computer. "It's not your problem."

"Ah come on! You can tell me about it!"

"I'm working."

"So-" Before Lisa can protest, he jumps the desk and joins her. "There's practically no one but you and me. We got time."

But that's not the point. It's not him, nobody can know. For if she lets one person in, even just a bit, they'll see everything. Her weaknesses, her scars, her flaws. No, Lisa can't allow anyone into her life.

She wants to sigh and refuse, but Twelve is smiling so warmly, and for so long she's carried this burden. Her mind is screaming no, but her body doesn't seem to want to listen.

"Ok," She begins, and soon all her deepest and darkest thoughts are spilled.

* * *

Those chats between the duo become daily. Along with talking about books, Lisa starts to open up more. Twelve's a great listener, and she feels comfortable enough to share her feelings with him. He doesn't talk about himself a lot, but Lisa catches a few things, he has a close friend and co-worker he's taken to calling Nine ("I like multiples of three and that's the closest one to twelve"), loves physiological movies, and rides a motorcycle.

"Isn't it dangerous?" Lisa eyes widen when he describes some of the near-death experiences he's experienced while riding.

"A bit," Twelve gives her a coy smile. But it's fun, besides Nine can't follow me and I get some alone time."

"He sounds more like a boyfriend than a co-worker," She teases.

"Nah, he's like my brother, an annoying, nagging older brother. Besides, he's not into romance and all that jazz. I would hook you two up if he was!"

Lisa laughs, it feels like ever since she's meet Twelve she's laughed more than she has before. However, the time catches her eye and it looks like her shift is over.

"Oh, I gotta go." It seems her shift keeps getting shorter and shorter the more she gets to know Twelve.

"Ah," He pouts. "Do you think we can go get a drink or something? Together? We still haven't discussed that book you've just finished." Twelve's smile is so sweet, so convincing.

"Sorry, but I'm busy." Lisa hides behind her black bangs. Those type of things are for other girls, girls who are pretty and have friends and live their lives. Not Lisa.

"You sure?" He holds her hand in his, sending his warmth to her.

"Yeah," She yanks her hand away, afraid she'd enjoy the feel of him holding it. "I'm sure,"

* * *

A few weeks later, Lisa works up the courage to ride his motorcycle with him. The only way to describe riding was incredible. She felt like she was flying, all she could concentrate on was the the wind in her hair and how it felt pressed into Twelve's back. Lisa didn't want to get off once he dropped her back off in front the library.

The next day, she made sure to drop off a gift for him.

"What's this?" He points to the box on the desk.

"Open it!" Lisa beamed. Twelve complied and found it was motorcycle helmet.

"I noticed yesterday you weren't wearing a helmet. I don't want you to go get yourself hurt."

He laughs, it seems to be his default response. "I actually do have a helmet-" Lisa had to resist banging her head on the desk for how stupid she was. "-but this works out perfectly! I was planning on buying one for you sooner or later, so this can be your's!" He grins cheekily before putting the helmet on her head.

"Twelve!" She chides. "I can't work with this on!"

"Like you work much at all." He snorts. Besides him, there's usually almost no one in the library. "Anyway, I guess I'll have to get you something else…" He trails off.

"What! No, don't I'll feel horrible for not repaying you."

"But you have!" Twelve grows serious. "I'm repaying you for our companionship. I like you Lisa, I like you a lot. You're very special to me, and I want to thank you for the time spent together."

Lisa blushes at his kind words. He's important to her to, extremely important. In fact, it scares her, for she thinks she might care about him differently than a friend would.

"You're a good friend, too." She wraps her arms around his neck and buries her head into his shoulder, afraid she might cry. Twelve, stiffens up at the contact, but he doesn't pull away. He strokes her hair almost intimately.

"You're a good friend too," Twelve repeats.

* * *

So Lisa and Twelve occupy the gray area between friends and partners. For now, Lisa's not ready, and they're happy as friends. It's only when she meets Nine, is when thinks really start to change.

"So this is your girlfriend, Toji." A cold voice interrupts the warm, summer day. Lisa looks up from her book and notices Twelve stopped playing with her hair and gave the man a sheepish look.

"Guess you found me, Nine." Only now does Lisa have a face to put with the name, dark black hair, glasses, and a scowl, almost opposite of Twelve.

"Is she the one you were so concerned about finding a present for?" He avoids eye contact and Lisa thinks this is the first time he's been so shy.

"Excuse me?" Her voice is weak and almost pitiful. "You're Nine?"

The man sighs. "Where did that stupid nickname come from? I'm Arata Kokonoe, Toji Hisami's manager."

Instead of replying, Lisa turns to Twelve in shock. "YOU'RE TOJI HISAMI?"

"Yep!" He smiles at the face she's making. "Sorry I forgot to mention I'm your favorite author." His laugh is the only noise in the library. "This is Lisa Mishima!" He pulls her into a side hug. "She works here at the library and is a fan of my work."

Lisa's still dazed as it is, but the physical contact makes it impossible for her to think straight. All this time, she's been fangirling about his books to him…

"I figured you were sneaking off to see someone." Nine sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Whatever, you got a book signing in 30 minutes, game's over let's go."

Twelve hurries to follow, but turns to look back at Lisa. "Hey, I know you're 'working', but later do you want to get dinner or something." A flush creeps up his neck. "After all, I should thank my biggest fan somehow,"

Lisa opens her mouth to say no, but honestly she's tried of always declining. Maybe she's still confused over the fact her favorite author was playing with her hair a few minutes ago, or maybe she's just feeling crazy.

"You'll drive?" She smiles.

"At the speed we'll go, we'll fly!" Lisa knows for sure then, that she wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. Not Enough (Hisalisa)

Water surrounds Lisa, desperately she panics, trying anything to stay afloat. But it's useless, slowly but surely, she starts to sink.

"No," She cries out.

"I wanna live, I wanna-" Salt water invades her mouth, and the rest of her words are lost.

Slowly, Lisa descends and her vision begins to grow blurry. "I wanna live," She clings onto those three words. "I wanna live, I wanna live-"

Lisa eyelids fly open, and she sits up, scared stiff. For a minute she's confused where she is, but the memories slowly trickle back to her soon. She's in Hisami's and Kokonoe's apartment.

"Had a nightmare?" She turns and she's Hisami sitting at the desk, working on something.

"Yeah," She looks down at the faded blanket. "What about you?"

"Nah, I don't have them anymore," He swivels around in the chair. "I just don't need a lot of sleep."

"Ah," A pregnant pause hangs over the two. Lisa can't even think of going back to sleep, but she doesn't know what she could talk to Hisami about.

A clap of thunder shakes the apartment, and Lisa can't help but shudder. "You ok?" He looks her in the eye, concern painting his features.

"I'm good, just surprised me," She sweeps her bangs to hide her eyes.

"I don't mean that," Hisami joins her on the couch. "Nine has nightmares too, if you want to talk about it, I'm here."

This is a gentle side she's never seen before. To be honest, he's never frightened her, despite the threats, but it still surprises her how'd he'd want to comfort a runaway like her.

"No, just stay with me," And so he does, hand covering her's almost tenderly. Lisa knows this won't be enough. It's not enough to combat her demons, to heal her scars. But for now, it'll do

* * *

**A.N. As you can guess I love the "A has nightmare and B comforts them" trope. For anon, lots of anons these days want hisalisa**


	5. Pale Yellow (Hisalisa)

Twelve remembers the first time he heard her voice. The minute she spoke he was caught under her spell. Pale yellow, how funny this timid girl was associated with courage. He had tried ignoring her though, she was unimportant.

But once again their paths crossed, Lisa caught him in the middle of their first bombing. Twelve didn't want to kill innocents, but he wasn't sure about witnesses, so he left that doll with her to be safe. Nine had passed his judgement and the girl lived. As he caught her, he realized why she had earned her mark of courage, you were either stupid or brave to jump into a terrorist's arms.

She was so lonely, so sad, whenever he saw those broken eyes Twelve couldn't help but wonder if she could understand them. All his life it had been him and Nine, but was it possible for her to understand?

How idiotic, no one could understand them, understand why they'd burn Tokyo to the ground. So he made sure to scare Lisa off. 'It'll only hurt if I get involved,' He repeated those words in his head til they disintegrated into nonsense.

But he couldn't, no he couldn't stay away. She was lost, and so alone, so much like them. He had found her, tried convincing her to go home, while she still had one. But she screamed at him to go away, so reckless, telling someone who had threatened her not a week ago. And then she broke, she broke down, and Twelve knew he couldn't abandon this kindred soul. So in the middle of the night he spirited her away, and they laughed together as the rest of the world faded away.

Nine disapproved of her, understandable but still frustrating. Maybe he was putting them in danger, but Lisa just grew on him so quickly. She seemed happier now, sometimes he found her rambling, painting brilliant pictures with her voice. He noticed she grew on Nine too, it had been so long since they had interacted like this with someone else.

Later, he couldn't help but comment on how her voice was pale yellow. It was irrelevant, but for some reason he wanted her to have a piece of him. That's how people connected with others right? They gave pieces of themselves til they couldn't live without the people who held the majority of them. It was strange how she envied him and Nine. He envied her, getting to have a childhood and normal life. But Twelve supposed she wished to have someone hold pieces of her like he did.

When he saw that pale yellow and heard her, panicked and scared, Twelve almost had a heart attack. 'I can't lose her' those words flashed through his head. He had wanted to curse that bitch Five til he ran out of breath, but time was of the essence. Nine had been supportive when he saw Twelve's fury. They understood each other deeply, and he knew Nine wouldn't let him down.

So Twelve did his best to calm Lisa, he gave her instructions, trying not to worry about the seconds ticking away. And then he saw her, wind playing with her raven hair. He held out his arms, just as he had from back then. Again she jumped, flying free and fearlessly, til she landed on him, knocking him down. Twelve couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, despite the bruises he felt forming. For just a second he enjoyed the feeling of her safe in his arms. Even as they drove away he did not let go, keeping her securely on his lap.

"I messed up didn't I?" Pale yellow lights up before him.

"Yeah you kinda did," He moves to ruffle her hair affectionately. "But we couldn't have done it without you." He feels her relax against him as she takes her turn to sigh in relief.

"Welcome Sphinx 3," For the first time since he can remember, Twelve feels at peace.


	6. To Forget (Hisalisa)

It's late, when the three arrive home. Lisa's still trying to process what just happened, while the boys view the world with dead eyes.

"You should get some rest," Nine sighs before running a hand through his hair. We're going to need to find a new place tomorrow." Lisa can't even think of going to sleep, but she just nods in reply. Nine grunts and soon he's off, stumbling for his bed.

It's only now she realizes Twelve hadn't said a word since they'd gotten home. "Twelve?" Concern paints her features, but he doesn't look at her.

"Come on," He moves toward a cabinet. Confused but intrigued, Lisa follows, worry evident. Twelve gestures her to sit at the table, and proceeds to show her a bottle of vodka.

"How did-" She starts to ask, but realizes halfway how futile that was. They're terrorists, getting their supplies is nothing compared to finding some alcohol.

"We always keep some for emergencies," Twelve answers her anyways, and pours two glasses. "Though we have different definitions of emergency. You ever drank?" Lisa stiffly shakes her head. "Well now's as good as any, it's much more enjoyable getting wasted with someone else."

Twelve downs his drink quickly and soon gets a refill. Meanwhile, Lisa takes one sip and almost spits it out in disgust. It's horribly bitter, but she tries to finish at least half a glass to be polite.

For a while, they sit in silence, all Lisa hears is her pounding heartbeat, that still hasn't calmed down from earlier. She tries to forget everything about the horrible plane, but every time she closes her eyes, the flames burn from the explosion.

"You want to forget too, don't ya?" Twelve drawls out. "Wanna forget the fear and danger." Lisa doesn't know what to say, so she says nothing and listens to Twelve's rambling. Time seems to stand still as he talks of nonsense, but at the same time, the night seems to pass in a blur. It could be hours or it could be minutes when Twelve acknowledges her again.

"Why aren't ya drinking?" A slight slur lingers on his words. "I feel bad for drinking alone."

"Ah, sorry," Lisa sputters out. She takes another sip, but is unable to hide her grimace.

"You know ya voice is a pale yellow," He leans in closer to her. "It's pretty, real pretty." His face lights up like he's telling a scandalous secret.

"You've already told me, Twelve," She can smell the alcohol on him and can't help but think he's pretty drunk for drinking not that much. But then she knows nothing about this, she knows nothing about anything.

"It's really pretty when you say my name, can you say it again?" He reaches for her hand.

"Twelve?" A blush creeps up her neck, those words are some of the nicest things she's even heard.

At her words, Twelve leans his head back and hums with satisfaction. "It's nice when you say my name. I like it a lot." He smiles innocently. Suddenly those glazed over eyes start to cringe, as if remembering something. "It was really scary tonight. I thought you might die."

"Yeah it was scary," More images flash before Lisa's eyes.

"It'd be sad if I lost ya," His grip on her is vicelike. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself…"

Maybe the night's clouding her judgement, or she's still confused from the chaos from before. But it turns out she knows at least one thing: it hurts seeing someone upset over her.

"It's alright," She plants a gentle kiss on his lips. "I'm here, I'm alive."

* * *

**A.N. Based off one of tumblr user cupofwitt's beautiful headcanons. After reading it, I knew I had to write something using it**


	7. Romulus and Remus (Nine & Twelve)

Mythology had been Nine's best subject at the Academy. Twelve had little interest in those centuries old fairytales, but Nine absorbed them like a sponge. He knew all the stories, from Odysseus to Perseus, he memorized those and more. Twelve always wondered what fueled him to do so, life for them had been dull and gray, how he found joy about any of their tasks he'll never understand.

But then, Twelve would never understand Nine completely. They were close for sure, he knew when Nine woke from that same damn dream, and he could tell when Nine was in pain, but trying to hide it. Still, Twelve couldn't say he knew all the inner workings of him. Perhaps Nine didn't know, himself.

He had been a constant pillar in his life. Twelve's earliest memories were all with Nine. They never spoke of their bond, it was pointless to speak of such lies of love, but it was there. Brothers didn't cover it, it went deeper, Twelve would call them soul mates, if he was the sentimental type. Someone your life was tied to.

The plutonium had been Nine's idea, the bombings too. He was so determined to strike back at those who stole their future, to burn in a blaze of glory, proving they existed. Twelve had gone along, not particularly caring. He however did care about Nine, he'd follow him into Hell.

So that summer in Tokyo, Twelve had been ready to go with the plan, ready to take control of their own lives for once. But then she happened. Lisa Mishima, the frail girl that held so much bravery. Around her, it was so easy to pretend he was a regular kid. Not a bomb slowly counting down, ticking to the beat of his heart. And Nine felt the same, he knew it. She was a glimpse at the simple life they desired. Lisa was the first person they could call a friend.

The desire was so tempting, to be free of these morbid matters. Twelve didn't see the reason to go through with the plan. Why can't they just enjoy their last days with Lisa, pretending to be the family none of them had? But Nine was determined, he never let his attachment to her stop his plans. That's the only thing they disagreed on.

So Twelve had betrayed him, he went to save the girl he had known for less than a year instead of sticking with his partner. It was an obvious trap, but he didn't care. Every time he closed his eyes, he heard the slow countdown: tick, tick, tick. If he was gonna explode, he might as well comfort his friend while doing so.

But Twelve wasn't as brave as Nine, he didn't have the resolve to sacrifice his life. In that small Ferris wheel car, he had faced the grim reality of actually dying. All it took was Five's cruel words to break him.

"It's at school!" With those words Twelve could see himself stabbing a knife through Nine's back. Betraying him a second time. As he collapsed, Twelve realized they weren't the Sphinx, with its clever riddles. No he was treacherous Romulus, striking the fatal blow against his brother's, Remus, head.

* * *

**A.N. Here's a special fic for 9/12! After that episode, all I can write is angst.**


	8. Plastic Smiles Desperate Lies (Hisalisa)

Lisa doesn't know how long Twelve stays on his knees like that, despair raw and open for the world to see. Guilt eats away at her, he betrayed Nine for goodness sakes, and it was all her fault.

"Twelve-" She starts to spew out an apology, but he presses a finger to her lips, shushing her.

"You don't need to apologize, remember?" He flashes her a plastic smile, one that doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Let's get you out of those, 'k?" His attempt to hide his pain wounds her like swords driven through her stomach.

"Alright," Lisa holds back the tears for what feels like the millionth time tonight.

Deftly, Twelve grabs his tools from before and works on her handcuffs. She doesn't have a good view of things, but she hears a few clicks and she's free.

"There we go," He coos as he gently rubs her sore wrists. Lisa only now realizes how tender they are from hours bound and hisses at his touch.

"Sorry." Twelve apologizes, pulling away from her as fast as possible. Lisa opens her mouth to say something, but then decides she doesn't know any words she could say to placate him. So she instead concentrates on getting these cursed bombs away from her as far as she can.

"What do we do now? Her voice wavers and Lisa hates herself for it.

"We wait," Twelve stretches out his arms and sighs. "I doubt we could could climb down in this condition.

"We could try! I... I mean I've jumped out of a plane before we can't just-"

"Believe me I don't like sitting here either, but it doesn't matter how brave you are, we're stuck." She hears him mutter some more, but doesn't catch what he says.

So they sit their like that, watching the way the rain blurs the lights shining below. Lisa tries focusing on the droplets dripping down the window, not poor Nine or the nagging voice in her head insulting her for being so stupid.

"So do you wanna talk a bit, or something?" He breaks the silence. "It might make things more bearable and take our minds off things." They both know what "things" Twelve's referring to.

"Uh, do you have a favorite color?" The question's so awkward but it's the first one that pops into her head.

"I like blue," He's given up the fake cheerfulness from before. "It's calming, what about you?"

"Green, I look good in it," A memory of her father giving her a green dress before he left flashes across her eyes.

She notices the way Twelve blinks as he looks her over, but he says nothing, so she does the same.

"What about animals?" Twelve asks.

"Crows are interesting, very smart." There are a lot in her neighborhood. Were in her neighborhood Lisa corrects herself. "And you?"

"Never was that into animals," He waves away the question. "But dogs are ok," It's a strange game they play, but it does calm down her hummingbird heartbeat. If she closes her eyes she can imagine they're here voluntarily, enjoying a hot summer evening

"I like spring a lot." Those words roll out after the 20th question or so. "Winter is so dull and gray, but things finally start to perk up again in spring. You and Nine should see how beautiful Tokyo gets."

For some reason, Twelve clenches his jaw at that, as if stepped on his toe or something. She's about to ask if he's ok when suddenly, Twelve leans towards her and wraps his arms around her small form.

"I'll be sure to do that," His grip tightens and Lisa's face is pushed into his damp t-shirt. "I promise,"

Lisa doesn't know what she's done, but when she feels him slightly trembling, she wraps her arms around him as well. And she holds him til the shaking stops.


	9. Of Basketball and Big Screens (Hisalisa)

"Wow these seats are amazing!" Lisa said as they sat down.

"I thought you'd like them." Twelve grinned as he pulled his beanie down lower. Even though it had been months since that incident, Nine was still paranoid they'd be recognized.

But honestly, Twelve was so tired of always hiding and sneaking around. So he decided to go out for some fun with Lisa, instead of that grumpy old fart.

"So, do you actually know how basketball works?" Lisa gave him a quizzical stare when he asked this.

"You've never played?" She cocked her head in confusion. "Why did you get tickets then?"

Twelve didn't like acknowledging those days, about how he had no childhood, so he just shrugged in reply.

"Well here's how it goes-" She started shooting off rules and regulations, but Twelve wasn't really listening. He was more interested in the way Lisa seemed to smile more, maybe even giggling at a silly thing she saw. She really seemed happier than when they had first met.

"I had no idea you were so passionate about basketball," He gave a cat-like smile.

For some reason, that sentence made her face flush. "Ha ha yeah, I guess I'm not really the type." She messed with the fabric of her jeans. "In middle school, I really enjoyed watching it, but then..." Lisa trailed off. "It just got pushed to the side, I don't know why."

"I bet it was the tall dudes that got you into it, they seem to be your type." Twelve teased, trying to lighten the situation.

"Really Twelve?" Lisa playfully shoved. She opened her mouth to say more, but a buzzer went off, and the players start doing whatever basketball players do.

It was ok, but Lisa seemed enraptured in the game. She really made the game fun, with her cheering and little good luck gestures she made him participate in. Soon half time came around, the blue team apparently beating the white team.

"This is such a close game." Lisa mumbled while she reached to steal some of his popcorn.

"I know when that guy passes the ball, classic." She laughed at his remark, shining pale yellow.

"You'll get into it soon, trust me." A comfortable silence hung over them, they munched on popcorn and watched the screen display various couples kissing.

"What's that about?" But before he could finish, suddenly he saw a familiar yellow beanie on the screen. It took him a second to process, but it was him and Lisa there for the world to see.

Twelve moved to hide his face, honestly if they were identified as Sphinx, Nine would never let them live it down. "Lisa why in the world our they doing this?"

Instead of answering, she just stared at him, cheeks turning ten different shades of pink. Suddenly, warm hands were cupping his face, and Lisa was kissing him. And Twelve was so lost, what was going on, why was she doing this, and why was face so hot? But it was so hard keeping track of that all with her so close.

When she pulled back, Lisa's face was bright red, like a tomato. "Sorry," She stammered out. "It's just a tradition, they call it the kiss cam. I'm sorry, I kinda got carried away, sorry-" This time Twelve caught her off guard, and pressed his mouths to her's.

"It's fine, no apologizing remember?" He didn't actually know what he was doing, he had never really wanted to kiss anybody in his seventeen years, but with Lisa it had felt natural.

"Right," She smiled before covering his hand with her's.

"Right," He repeated, gripping it tightly.

* * *

**A.N. Here's so cute fluff, before we have to accept ZNT ending, and Nine and Twelve probably dying, ha ha, I'm not crying you are.**


	10. After the Smoke Clears (Lisa)

Dear guys,

I still can't believe you're gone. That's what I always tell myself, it's too painful thinking otherwise. Mr. Shibazaki is taking care of me for now. He doesn't really care I don't talk. I wonder if I'll ever talk again

-Lisa

* * *

Hey Nine,

We found you're IPod at that graveyard. It's a miracle that it still works. Remember when you shared your music with me? That was nice. I like listening to it now, it's a way to remember you. I'm sorry for always screwing up your plans. I'm thankful for every day you let me stay with you guys. It's alright if I call you my friend, right?

Your Friend, Lisa

* * *

Good morning guys,

I managed to go to school today. Those bullies didn't lay a hand on me, don't worry. I knew if they did, Kururin would protect me. I always carry him around in my bag. I feel braver with him, like back then when I jumped out of buildings. It's still hard, it's so hard just waking up. But I don't want to join you yet, so just wait for me, please.

Sincerely, Lisa

* * *

SOS Twelve,

God, I miss you and Nine so much. I thought I was moving on but all I can do is cry. Why did you abandon me? Why did you give me hope? It hurt just as much, getting attached to you. Why'd you have to hold my hand then? Why did I have to enjoy it so much? I remember thinking I might like you, that lazy smile and the way I didn't feel broken around you. I don't know what to do, I'm drowning and now you can't just whisk me away. I feel like I'm dying.

Don't go, Lisa

* * *

Hey guys,

Sorry for complaining so much. I guess it doesn't matter though, you can't hear me anymore. A year's gone by, can you believe it? My hair is longer, I'm thinking of growing it out. It still hurts, there's not a day I don't miss you, but I'm getting by. I'll survive, though it will be difficult. It's amazing to see how you've changed Tokyo. Nine, you must be so happy to be remembered like this.

Can I tell you a secret? I sometimes pretend I'm talking to you, though you're dead. But Mr. Shibazaki said people live on in the hearts of others. So it's like you guys never left, right? There's this girl I've met though, she smart, nowhere near as smart as you two though. I like her, she could be a friend. I hope you don't think I'm betraying you, it's not like that at all. But I need to move on, despite how much it hurts.

I love you two, I'll never forget you, cause I know you'll live on in me. So this isn't goodbye, only see you later,

Lisa


	11. She is the Sunlight (Hisalisa)

"What are you doing here?" Twelve looks up to see a human girl shyly approaching him.

"Oh just resting," She's a strange thing, boyish black hair framing sad eyes. She looks like she's seen a lot, but at the same time they hold so much innocence.

"I know the gods bless those who show hospitality-" The way she she speaks of them, as if they were wise and all-knowing, makes him smirk. "-but I'm sorry, I don't have anything to offer a traveler, you do better to go looking in the village down the hill."

Instead of answering her apology, Twelve just bends down and picks one of the flowers growing nearby. "These are your's, right?"

"Uh, yes, please don't-" She's stopped by him leaning in close to her and tucking the yellow plant behind her ear.

"They're very nice," With that Twelve heads down the hill as suggested.

"Hey wait!" But when the girl tries following him, he's nowhere to be found.

* * *

"It's your turn," Nine says as he washes the blood off his lance.

"Met a human today," Twelve replies, ignoring Nine's order.

"Why do you still associate with those creatures? Especially considering the war right now."

"Oh I was catching my breath when she had to quote the gods to get me off her property." He laughs as he remembers the girl's trembling lip and fearful whimper. "She kinda reminded me of some of our siblings."

"That's not necessarily a good thing," Nine replied. "I don't care what you do during your shift, but remember your duties. Don't let this human interfere with our plans."

"Yeah, yeah," Twelve waves his warnings away and grabs his knives. It's time for another night of blood and destruction.

* * *

After finding Nine and passing his burden over to him, Twelve tries to rid his mind of those horrifying images as he goes to work.

Six was badly injured, the humans will be wondering what they did wrong when the sea refuses to rise. It's a miracle he still hasn't been harmed too bad. For who would raise the sun if he couldn't? The humans would be forced to live under Nine's cold night forever.

As Twelve spreads his warm light throughout the land, he thinks back to his conversation with Nine. He understands his apathy for humans, when he rules, all they do is sleep or indulge in sinful pleasures. But Twelve, he sees them live, grow, and prosper. He doesn't understand all their ways, but they intrigue him nevertheless.

Hours pass, and he comes along the little garden and house from yesterday. On a whim, he touches down to admire them again. For centuries he had seen all types of flora, but these days, he needs something not bloodied and torn to keep him sane.

"I thought I told you yesterday, I don't have anything I can offer you." The girl from before breaks the tranquil silence Twelve had enjoyed so much.

"Well then you can offer me your name, since you seem so bent on bothering me."

"Lisa, and you?" He looks up to see her bending over his prone body.

"Twelve," He picks another flower and again places it behind her ear.

"Please don't do that, Mr. Barrett will be furious if I don't have the tulips he needs for his order by the end of the week."

"Flowers should be wasted on pretty ladies, not boring vases." A light blush paints her cheeks, but the girl, no Lisa, tries to ignore his flirtatious comment.

"Wait a second, your name is Twelve, like the Sun god?" He can't help the smirk that creeps up his face.

"Nah, my father was just not that creative when it came to naming us."

"You have eleven siblings?" Her jaw has practically come unhinged.

"My father's a powerful man, he can afford having many mistresses and such," It's a lie, at least mostly, his birth was under more unique circumstances.

"How does he support you all?" She stares at him, wide dark brown eyes trying to absorb every detail. He remembers this area is greatly underdeveloped, most of the inhabitants live in poverty. Large families aren't strange, but ones where all the children are acknowledged and even named are.

"If he did, do you think I'd be traveling like this?" With that Twelve disappears down the hill, taking off once she's out of sight. He has a job to do, but this strange human who actually seems interested in him as a person can't be left alone.

* * *

"Her name's Lisa." Twilight is falling as Twelve passes this bit of information to Nine. "She lives on that hill north of Gadero."

"And why do you think I should know this?"

"Oh, I just think you two would get along," He leaves out how for a week now he's been visiting her, that he might feel a certain comradeship with her.

"If she's anything like Five, no thanks," His words cut deep as Twelve remembers their sister, the Queen of Chaos who wants nothing more now than to deliver their heads on a silver platter.

"Honestly though, Nine," Twelve turns to face him. "You need something to distract you from the war. These things leave permanent scars on humans and gods alike."

"I'm not interested in mistresses and whores if that's what you're suggesting Brother." Twelve opens his mouth to clarify, but his words are lost. "Remember our plan, I don't want your human getting in the way."

* * *

"So what's your favorite color?" Lisa asks as they sit basking in the warm sunlight.

"Yellow, it's the symbol of the sun, life itself." He smiles and Lisa can't help but grin as well. It's been a crazy last few months. She was apprehensive of his offer of friendship, what with him killing some of her precious flowers. But once Lisa relaxed, they got along fantastically. Twelve liked to think she smiled more thanks to him.

"What about you?"

"I like green, it's another sign of life," Lisa answers. "Ok here's another one: what's your favorite animal?"

"Oh dogs, of course." Three always had her faithful hound wherever she went. Memories of them helped him forget about the civil war, tearing his family apart.

"Now, I have one just for you. What's your dream?"

"Dream?" Her smile fades and the sparkle in her eyes is gone. Twelve hates himself for doing this to her. "I guess I've always wanted to run my own flower shop."

"Then do it!"

"Easier said than done. I'm a woman, it's a miracle Mr. Barrett even works with me." She fiddles with a strand of her hair. "And there's a reason I live alone up here."

Suddenly, everything clicks. Short hair on a female was another human symbol. It meant she was an outcast, like them, all alone in the world.

Something about that made him want to spirit her away from this world, bringing her to the plane where gods dwelled. For he could relate to her so well, they were outcasts leading a war against their father. And there Lisa could grow her hair as long as she wanted, and at least she'd be alone with him and Nine.

"Do you have a dream, Twelve?" Her question brought him out of his foolish fantasy.

"I guess I really just want my loved ones to be happy and safe." Images of Seven's and Two's corpse filled his mind. Of Ten, who used to play pranks on One with him, but now wouldn't hesitate to kill him. His dream wouldn't come true til Nine led them in overthrowing father.

"For such a simple dream, it can be hard to achieve," Lisa sighs, deep in thought

"I'm getting there though," Twelve smiles, trying to enjoy this moment to its fullest.

* * *

It's tiring always having a corporal body. Twelve's used to spending the day as pure energy, lighting the world. But now he needs to do all of his usual work while walking and talking in his human form.

However, it's so so worth it. He gets to hear Lisa ramble about how well her sunflowers are doing, despite the cloudy days. (Twelve always has to hold back a smirk at this; he makes sure to give her garden the purest light) He gets to tell her ancient stories, watching her dark brown eyes widen in excitement. He realizes she's humanizing him, and that may not be the worst thing.

* * *

"You're awfully happy nowadays." Nine comments one sunset.

"Oh that's just the way I am. You on the other hand, are just a ball of sunshine now."

"That was an awful joke," The Moon god deadpans, but Twelve doesn't miss the ghost of a smile that lingers on his face.

"See! I bet you took my advice, didn't you?" Twelve gives him a cat-like smile.

"Well, I did start reading a book."

"A book?" He turns to Nine, not even bothering to hide his shock.

"It's a good book," Nine shrugs. "Now listen, Fourteen gained a lot of ground for us. Don't lose focus, and we might be able to end this war soon."

Twelve nods in agreement, curls bouncing up and down. "Got it," He moves to enter the war-zone when he turns around and adds, "A book?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

It's a cool fall day when Twelve realizes he loves Lisa.

On one hand, it doesn't surprise him at all. Their relationship went deeper than the simple intrigue he held for her earlier. But on the other hand he was terrified, for it's Lisa, a frail, fallible human, this is the biggest taboo he could think off.

After calming down and stopping himself from ripping out his hair, the Sun god, tries to think rationally about this.

Do you like Lisa? Yes.

Do you love her romantically? That was harder. Twelve was a stranger to romantic love, though he watched the humans experience all the time, he had only seen bits and pieces.

'Do you want to hold her?' The thought was tempting.

'Do you want to kiss her?' Kissing, another one of those strange human customs. The thought was not that appealing, nor that revolting.

'Do you want to indulge in sinful-' Twelve cuts off the question there. This was getting too complicated.

'Do you want to be with her?' Father knows he did. He enjoyed Lisa not just for her, but the way she was a sanctuary. Around her enchanting laugh and peaceful smile he felt at home, even human. The war seemed frivolous, an insignificant nightmare. Twelve decided that was all he needed for now.

"Lovely sunset," Lisa's words bring him out of his conflicting thoughts.

"Drat, I should be going." He starts to get up.

"No, wait!" Lisa moves to grab his hand, pulling him down and throws both of them off balance. The two fall, and before he knows it, he's lying in the flower bed with her resting on his chest.

"Ah, I'm sorry-" but his words are cut off by Lisa leaning forward, and pressing her lips to his.

In that moment, Twelve was never more overwhelmed, for she is gentle and soft, a healing presence to his broken self. The taste of her lips were intoxicating, but all he could do was lay there, frozen in shock.

After what feels like an eternity Lisa pulls back, dread plain to see. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry I shouldn't have-"

However she stops when Twelve sits up and cuffs her face, his warmth overflowing. And as naturally as breathing, he kisses her back.

Twelve's kiss is the opposite of Lisa's, wild and desperate. He knows now why human/gods relationships are taboo, for he feels as if he'll burn them both with this act.

And so they end up laying there, fingers tangled in each other's hair.

"I love you," the words slip out before he can stop himself.

Lisa laughs, and her smile is brighter than even him. "I love you too."

* * *

Nights are filled with pain and destruction for Twelve, despite its constant presence, he knows he'll never get used to it.

But then Day comes around and everything else seems like a bad dream. During those precious hours, he lives in a daydream with Lisa. Not much has changed, but now they'll kiss (which Twelve's found he's actually enjoys) and hold hands and turn into a warm pile of tangled limbs during the chilling winter.

Sometime he wishes things could stay like this forever, but then reality comes crashing down. How dare he think like that, forsaking all of his siblings' sacrifices, Nine's sacrifices.

So instead he wishes to have Lisa ascend with him. After all what is a king without his queen? A god without goddess? He gets accustomed to calling her his little sunlight. And Lisa laughs at such a silly pet name, for she still doesn't know. He is the Sun god providing warmth, but she is his sunlight, brightening the world.

But even that's only a dream, Twelve won't dare take her out of her peaceful, if lonely life.

As expected, one thing leads to another, and this time at dawn Twelve's not returning from war, but waking up in Lisa's arms.

First all he feels is bliss, but slowly dread eats away at him.

"Nine!" How could he do this? He remembers Nine's constant warnings: 'remember the plan' 'remember your duties'. In one night he's broken both of those promises.

Quickly, Twelve gets up, shame eating away at him. However before leaving he can't help but trace the side of her face.

But then he's gone, waking up the world and trying not to think about how he's let down the two people he loves the most.

* * *

"Nine-" Another sunset, Twelve looks at anywhere but him.

"-I know where you were," He bluntly cuts off Twelve's apology.

"What? How?"

"After you didn't show up last evening," The words hurt despite his indifferent tone. "I went to visit Lisa and then found you doing whatever you were doing."

"Wait a second, you know Lisa?" To call Twelve surprised should be an understatement.

"Yeah." Nine says it like he was confirming the sky was blue, and grass was green. "I saw it coming though, she's head over heels for you."

"Why in the world, didn't she tell me about you then?"

"That was just a little secret I decided to keep," Nine smiles like he used to do, friendly and teasingly.

Twelve took the opportunity to let out some curse at a certain god, before he calms down and breath again. "So you like her, don't ya?" He returns a cat-like grin.

"She's cute in an endearing way."

Twelve couldn't hold back the smile that broke out. "I told you so!" He wraps an arm around him in a hug. He had missed the old Nine.

The next day, Twelve works up the courage to approach the little house on the hill. It's terrifying, but Nine's acceptance of his apology makes it easier.

He raps his knuckle on the door as usual, and when Lisa opens the door tears are already forming in her eyes. "Oh, Twelve I was so worried about you!" She wraps her arms around his neck. "You went missing yesterday, and... and I just imagined the worst."

"I'm fine, sorry about that," He moves a strand of hair out of her face, before planting a peck on her cheek. "It was horrible, but my brother needed me."

"Nine?"

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" Twelve sighs.

"It took me a while to figure out you were related first," She pushes his curls back. "You guys look and act nothing alike, and when he let it slip he made me promise to not say a word." Lisa let a little laugh out. "It's kinda funny isn't it?"

Funny isn't the word he'd use, but there are more pressing matters.

"Hey Lisa," Dark brown eyes look up at him lovingly, and he's so so scared. "Remember when we first met?"

"How could I forget it?"

"Well I wasn't completely honest about how I got my name." He sends as much warmth through his hand, and he sees a look of shock paint her features.

"I'm sorry for lying to you, but I swear that was my only lie." She doesn't look at him, probably disgusted with him.

"I... I had my doubts about you being human," She replies after what feels like an eternity. "Even then, it's still mindblowing, just thinking what I've done to a god..."

"You know I still love you, right?" He cups her face, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Yes, and I still love you too, I was just kinda caught off-guard." Lisa gives him a smile, it's weak but genuine.

"There's more," Twelve pauses, afraid of overloading her with information humans shouldn't know. "Right now at this very moment, Nine is leading me and some my siblings in a rebellion against our father." She opens her mouth to speak but he continues anyway. "Nine says at this rate, though, the war will be over soon. And... and after it's all over, I want to make you a god like me."

"A god!"

"Only if you want, but if you were immortal then you wouldn't have to worry about dying, or separating!" He realizes this is a selfish gift, her dying would hurt him more then her.

"Honestly, Twelve-" Her hands are trembling, but she makes sure to hold his. "I don't know, this is all so crazy!"

"Then you don't have to decide yet, I'll wait." He picks her up, and carries her inside where they lie in each other arms. Twelve knows nothing really has been solved, far away his family fights and he's still in love with a fragile, fallible human. But for now, it'll do. Just laying there and feeling her heartbeat against his chest is all he needs.

* * *

**A.N. There's no way I'm leaving this ship. The show may be over, and my children dead, but you can count on me writing more! Btw, I noticed I like starting of things with dialogue a lot, weird.**


	12. Fluorine (Nine)

The days at the Academy left its mark on all the survivors, Five and her all-consuming madness that complemented her greatness, Twelve and his plastic smiles, his staged lighthearted attitude that let him fit in with the rest of the world, those traits were only the tip of the iceberg.

Along with his nightmares, Nine had developed an odd habit of sorts. When god knows how many drugs were being pumped into his system, he found a tactic to keep him sane. Cling to something, a number, a name, the specific color of the sky after it rains, anything to take your mind off things.

Nine chose the periodic table. It was a solid part of science, something that could be trusted. When the pain was almost too much to bear, he repeated those facts til they turned into utter nonsense.

But once those hellish days were gone, Nine put his trust in Twelve. For he was real and tangible. He could hold him after a bad night, he walked and talked and laughed, grounding him in this world Nine knew he wouldn't last long on.

Hydrogen-1-most common element on Earth. Those facts start bouncing around his head when the helicopters showed up.

Calm, calm, focus on those things instead of the panic bubbling up inside you.

Helium-2-a noble gas, stable, never bonding to any other atoms. Nine speaks while holding the trigger. Loud and confident, he tries to hide any of his conflicting emotions swirling inside him.

On and on he goes down the table, trying to stop the cracks from showing. Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon, Nitrogen, Oxygen-

A shot is heard around the world, and Nine turns in time to see Twelve fall as the bullet tears through him.

Fluorine-9. The part of him that can still function faintly recalls as Nine falls on his knees.

Never not bonded with another element.

For when alone, it's highly unstable.

It's that moment, Nine finally breaks

* * *

**A.N. This week is ZNT Week! Prepare for more angst (I need to get on to working on the other prompts)**


	13. Hydrogen (Hisalisa)

Neither Lisa nor Twelve were very physical when it came to their relationship, nor vocal. When it was clear they both cared about each other differently than they did Nine, it had kinda just happened. Not much was said, and not much changed. Only when Nine was too tired, they'd go on little outings together, and maybe they'd hold hands or give the other a peck.

So it's a cold winter night when they share a bed for the first time.

"Twelve?" He opened his eyes to see a Lisa swallowed up by oversized penguin pyjamas .

"Yeah?" A yawn escaped as he tried to wipe away the sleep in his eyes.

"Oh, I shouldn't have woken you up, that was thoughtless, I'm sorry," She looked ready to scurry back to her room.

"Nah, it's cool, what is it?" He leaned up to look her in the eye. He had found it can be like pulling teeth to get her to voice a problem, and Twelve had to work to make sure she's ok.

"I know this is kinda weird, sorry, I'm just kinda-" She fidgeted nervously with a strand of her hair. "-cold? Could I sleep with you?" She asks like she's asking for the world, not just a simple request.

"Sure." Twelve cocked his head to the side, trying to understand her embarrassment. He used to sleep with Nine all the time, is it because she's an only child she's nervous?

At his compliance, Lisa tentatively climbed in to join him under the heavy covers. He couldn't help but smile at the cute way she snuggled in.

"Why were you so freaked out before?" At his words a bright blush spread across Lisa's face.

"Oh," It came out in a tiny squeak. "It's just you know there are certain," She averted her eyes at this. "Things couples are expected to do when in the same bed."

A second goes by before Twelve picks up what she's getting at, and his face flushes just as red.

"Oh," He repeated, starting to feel awkward. "Are you saying you want to-"

"Not really. But if you do-"

"No I'm good, unless you want to-"

They sat in silence, trying to process what just in fact was going on. Suddenly a lighthearted laugh escaped Twelve's lips.

"Pfft."

"Heeh," Lisa giggled in reply.

"How about we settle for this?" Twelve tangled his legs between her's and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "Better?" He looked down at the raven-haired girl.

"Mmm, better." She nodded before pressing a quick kiss on his nose.

"Good." With that they both closed their eyes as the snow fell outside.

* * *

**A.N. I usually headcanon Twelve as demisexual, but I've been meaning to write something about an asexual couple dealing with dating norms and all**


	14. Plutonium (Shibazaki)

"They were just kids." That's all Shibazaki can think when he finds out the identity of Sphinx. Why would ones so young wage war against Tokyo? From the start he knew this wasn't your average terrorist attack, so he dug and snooped more than he should have.

"They were just kids." When the truth comes out about the Rising Peace Academy, he's left speechless. While outside a calm persists, the storm inside grows and grows. No sad backstory can nullify the damage they've done but dear lord they weren't just kids, they were infants offered up in sacrifice.

"They were just kids." When he finds Sphinx with a strange girl he's never seen, the thought continues to ring through his head. #1 is taller, holds himself like a grown man, but his eyes are still so young. #2 doesn't even look seventeen, face still round and soft like a child's.

And throughout the situation both continue protecting the girl, in a way that resembles students keeping a friend from getting in trouble. Could it be after all the terrors they faced, Sphinx could still feel affection and friendship.

They were just kids, but that didn't matter to the Americans. Before anyone could react #2 is shot dead, mercilessly. And #1 cries and cries, too much for a child broken beyond repair.

"They were just kids," Ones that deserved to be joking around with the girl who's now mute from grief. They shouldn't be corpses with the light stolen from their eyes, with skin pale and lifeless.

"They were just kids." And Shibazaki knows he'll never be able to forget that somber fact.

* * *

**A.N. Sorry this is kinda late, blame Princess Tutu**


	15. Magnesium (Twelve)

While both Nine and Twelve had grown up in that cursed academy, had faced the same horrors, it had left a different mark on each of them. Nine was rigid in his plans, in his beliefs. He knew what he wanted and he knew how he was going to get it. He was solid, a steady rock that kept his eyes on the prize.

Twelve was an entirely different creature. He was malleable able to fit any mold. Creepy kid, intimidating terrorist, eccentric student, all those roles flowed together, weaving themselves into him. He was whatever was needed of Nine, partner, friend, or brother.

But while Nine was Twelve's reliable rock, he was almost extraterrestrial in his acting. From the start he knew he was living on borrowed time, so he tried to live a life with as little attachments as possible.

Twelve meanwhile was fascinated with the third planet from the sun. So many people, so many lives, so many stories each held. While Twelve was detached as well from "normal life" He strived to fit in as much as he could. A gentle smile, a friendly laugh, a silly joke, he adopted all these things to feel a bit more human.

In that way he grounded Nine. Kept him from being lost in his own dark mind. While Twelve himself felt like an alien, he did his best to make sure Nine was comfortable in their visit they knew would end soon.

He doesn't know why Lisa Mishima caught his eye. There were so many reasons but Twelve thought it came down to the fact she seemed foreign to this world as well. And adaptive Twelve, malleable Twelve was so eager to fit her into their family. For while Twelve grounded Nine, Lisa grounded him, making him feel more attached to this crazy earth. For once he felt like he wasn't some sick parasite, but an equal inhabitant.

And it was such a short time, but Twelve didn't regret a second of his time spent falling in love with this blue planet. His only regret was leaving Nine in his quest for home. But God, Twelve didn't think he was happier than when Nine finally tried to bend as he did.

It wasn't even 24 hours, but time spent just enjoying life with Nine and Lisa was a slice of heaven itself. While soon Twelve did finally depart from this earth later, Twelve held no regrets.

He the alien had fallen in love. In love with Mother Earth and her children. And while his vision started to dim, a small smile slipped across his face.

He made not have survived long, but he had lived more than he believed an invisible ghost could ever had. And for that he would think Lisa Mishima as long as he could.


	16. Boron (Five)

Queen of Chaos, Mistress of Madness, from day 1 Five had embraced her role. She was a genius, a goddess stuck among these insipid mortals. She told herself this, the adults were merely jealous of her greatness, that's why they hurt her so, injecting strange things into her body. They were jealous of her, that was the only reason right? It was all that made sense. She could admit she was just a little girl, for who mortal or holy would torture her so otherwise?

But in her magnificence, Five was bored. All these children were supposedly intelligent as well, but none matched her skills. And it was so boring! When it was boring, Five got to thinking about terrible things, not the fun puzzles and games she consumed like mad.

But actually there was one who matched her. Nine, the only one who kept her on her toes and made the blood rush through her veins like no one else. She was always playing games with him, trying to usurp his position of being able to even look this goddess in the eye.

But then he ran. He cheated, throwing the rules of the game out the window. It wasn't fair. Who could entertain her like him? Who would play her sick games so she could stay in her delusional fantasy?

Later even stranger adults took her away. To a land where people seemed to speak gibberish and she had to force her tongue into strange positions that came out clunky and awkward. Over the years, she got better, but Five knew the Queen of Chaos, the Mistress of Madness was alone on her throne.

Then the day came. Nine was back, oh how exciting things became again! Together they dueled again, using the weak girl and his inseparable brother as pawns in the game. And though each day, breathing and breathing became harder to do, she fought as hard as she could.

But then the time came, and Five became aware for the first time she wasn't the immortal goddess she pretended to be. She was a dying human, that was gonna get beat by Nine for the last time.

So she did what she had to do. A queen wouldn't wait to simply waste away. She tracked down Nine and gracefully accepted defeat. It didn't matter now how she played her cards, she'd die before they'd be of any use.

She looked down at her greatest adversary. The best rival a goddess could hope for. One an impulse she leaned down and kissed his cheek. It said so many things: you win, I've been beat, thanks for the memories.

And with that Five surrounded herself in flames. In the end she was more akin to a witch, so her punishment was appropriate.

Five the Queen of Chaos, the Mistress of Madness, smiled as she burned.

* * *

**A.N. That's the last one I wasn't prepared for, the rest of the week's prompts should come out much quicker**


	17. Gold (Sphinx Trio)

Carefully, Lisa wiped the sweat off her brow. All morning she had been scaling the ancient tower. Looking back, this might have been too big of a challenge for just a knight-in-training, but the pixie that had given her the quest had seemed so worried. Lisa knew she couldn't have just abandoned her.

Finally, she reached the window. With one last gasp for air, she pulled herself up and through the window.

"Ah," She sighed in relief, finally getting to rest her weary limbs. Slowly, her eyelids started to flutter, heavy with exhaustion. It couldn't hurt to take a quick nap, right? The prince could wait couldn't he?

"Hey, you alright?" Lisa had just closed her eyes when cold hands shook her shoulders.

"Gah!" She squeaked as her eyes flew up to reveal a boy with a curly mop of brown hair kneeling in front of her. "Wait you're the prince! Don't worry your Highness, I'm here to save you!" She struggled to get up but the prince pushed her back down.

"You couldn't save me from a fly in your condition." He clucked like a mother hen. I have some tea from yesterday, you stay there while I get it."

Lisa was too tired to argue, so she complied and sat there observing the room. Pastel colors decorated the place, while dozens of books were scattered everywhere.

"Bet you're wondering why a prince would have such feminine quarters," She heard the prince's chatting from what she assumed was a kitchen. "My father just told the workers one of his bastards would be living here, didn't specify a gender." After those words, he came out holding a teacup and saucer.

"I'm not complaining though, it's a nice place, not to mention they left these awesome dresses." He gave a little twirl, causing Lisa to giggle at his playful expression. "Now drink up, then we can get to some explanations."

"Thank you," She gave a quick bow before sipping the beverage. "Oh I'm so stupid!" She slapped the side of her head once she remembered. "I never got your name, your Highness?"

"Twelve." Lisa had to keep from laughing at the strange name.

"What's so funny 'bout it?" He cocked his head to the side, hazel eyes full of confusion.

"It's not the most common name I've heard for royalty." She took another drink of the tea, feeling better already. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself as well!" She gasped as she hastily gave a salute. "Lisa Mishima, apprentice to Sir Shibazaki."

"What's a knight-in-training doing all the way out here?" Twelve flicked a speak of dirt off the lavender outfit.

"A pixie told me you were danger! I couldn't leave an innocent in such a lonely place!"

"In danger huh?" A smirk slowly curled around his lips.

"Yeah, she warned me about a-" Suddenly a loud crash was heard downstairs, followed by a terrifying roar.

"TWELVE!" The demonic voice roared.

"Dragon!" Lisa sprung to her feet, shielding Twelve from the doorway. She held her sword steadily despite her trembling, ready to protect him from the monster she heard thumping up the stairs.

The footsteps grew louder and louder, Lisa willed herself to be brave, she could waver with a prince's life on the line.

The door flew open. Lisa was ready to charge at the beast, but stopped when she realized it was only a boy with black hair and glasses.

"Twelve did you bring home another knight?" The boy sighed as he adjusted his glasses. Only then did she notice the black scales decorating part of his skin.

"Not this time, Nine. I found her collapsed on the floor of my room." Before Lisa could react, he separated the two, lowering her sword. "Why don't we straighten this out over some lunch, alright?"

* * *

Before she knew it, Lisa was sitting at a small dining table across from the strange dragon-boy.

"Here I made porridge." Twelve passed a bowl to each of them before joining them with his own meal. "Why don't you tell your story, Lisa, and then we'll clarify the details.

"Lisa Mishima, apprentice to Sir Shibazaki." She bowed her head at the boy. "A pixie warned me that a prince was in need of rescuing from a dragon." She only realized the implications of what she said once it was out.

"Five..." The dragon-boy groaned as a clawed hand ran through his hair. "That's the third knight she's sent this month."

"So Twelve's not in danger?" Lisa timidly ventured.

"Nope, Nine's actually my friend." He gestured to the dragon-boy. "He's a familiar, and turns into a dragon when pesky armies try to use me as a hostage."

"Woah." Lisa gasped at the taller male.

"As you can see you were tricked. I'm sorry for your wasted time, madam." Nine pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyance evident.

"No, you don't need to apologize!" Lisa hurried to reply. "In fact it was interesting meeting you two."

"Well why don't you come tomorrow then?" Twelve suggested.

"We're not prepared for guests, the place is wreak." Nine growled. "You still haven't cleaned up your experiment from yesterday."

"But I thought royalty didn't have to clean."

"I didn't raise you like this!"

"Yeah but-"

"It's ok." Lisa laughed, breaking up the two. "That sounds great, I need to ask Sir Shibazaki, but does lunch work?"

The two nodded in response, and Lisa couldn't help but laugh again. It wasn't like the pixie had described, but she found it wasn't a waste of time going on this quest.

* * *

**A.N. I fell in love with Lisa as a knight, clumsily trying to fight while dressed in bulky armor. When I saw there was an AU day, I knew I had to include this.**


	18. Carbon (Hisalisa)

Lisa had adored her father, at least that's what she thinks she did. Her memory of him is fuzzy at best, faded by the ravages of time.

She can't picture his face very well, but she still hears his kind words loud and clear.

"My special Lisa, you're amazing dear, honey she's gonna grow up to do incredible things."

He championed for her every cause, thought the world was her's for the taking. He was so, so good to her, making his leaving all the worst.

All the things he said seemed like lies now that the rose-colored glasses he had given her broke. She wasn't smart, wasn't pretty, couldn't cook, wasn't really anything. Mother scared her now, she called her useless and she was right. Lisa wasn't unique, she was just like every other girl swallowed up in the overwhelming sadness.

"Why'd you risk you're life for me?" She doesn't dare breathe the question until she and Twelve had escaped that cursed Ferris wheel.

"What are you talking about?" Twelve cocked his head to the side, brown curls bouncing.

"Why did you save me that first day? Why did you take me home to you and Nine? Why did you never kick me out?" For what's felt an eternity, she's tried to answer these questions.

"Does it really matter?" He sighed, tiredness evident.

"To me it does." Her voice came out in a quiet whisper. "I'm such a burden, my own father didn't even want me, why would you and Nine-"

"Don't talk like that!" Twelve interrupted as he leaned in to cup her face. "Who put those horrible ideas in your head?" He paused after that, probably remembering Nine's cold words.

"It's not Nine's fault, you know,"

"I know, but he lies too much. He does have a soft spot for you." Twelve absent-mindedly played with a black strand of her hair.

"What about me is special?" Lisa clenched the fabric around her skirt, willing herself to stay strong.

"We like you because you're Lisa. What's a better reason than that?" She saw an unfamiliar emotion flicker across his eyes, making her face feel hot.

"Thank you, Twelve," Without thinking she wrapped her arms around his form. She could feel him stiffen up at the physical contact, but slowly relax, breathing even and peaceful.

"You're welcome," A strong hand ruffled her hair, and for a moment, It seemed as if time stood still.

* * *

**A.N. And that's it for znt week, I'm not gonna stop writing for znt, the only fandom I've put more words into is kingdom hearts, however updates won't be as frequent, love you guys**


	19. The Very Best (Sphinx Trio)

Lisa played with the fabric of her dress. She tried to remain calm but she was sure that her rabbit heartbeat could be heard by everyone.

"Calm down Lisa," She mentally chided herself. "It won't do good to freak out now." Sarah got skittish whenever Lisa did, a bad trait to have when your trainer's someone like her.

"And now the winner of the Hyper Coolness Contest is…." The announcer's voice boomed and Lisa felt faint. All her work for the past few weeks, all her sweat and blood, would it make a difference in the end?

"Lisa Mishima and her Breloom, Sarah!" The crowd exploded into applause at the words, but Lisa barely noticed. She was still shocked that she had actually won.

"Loom, loom!" Sarah nudged her, bringing Lisa back down to earth.

"You're right, Sarah." Lisa looked down at her friend. "We should get going." With renewed resolve, she marched up to the front of the stage. "Thank you!" She gave a long bow before accepting the ribbon.

The crowd grew even louder, but this time Lisa felt less sick and smiled for them.

"Thank you!" She called out to the crowd. Sarah struck a few poses while they applauded, and Lisa couldn't help but laugh. She had done it!

* * *

"Lisa, Lisa!" As soon as she exited from the contest hall, Twelve rushed and gathered her in a giant bear hug. "You were amazing, bae!"

"I didn't think you'd be able to make it back in time from your gym battle in Mossdeep!" Lisa gave him a quick peck on the nose. "How'd it go?"

"Ah Petra was caught a little off-guard," Besides him the Mightyena was deeply engaged with the Breloom. "I need to do some more training with her and Sid. But enough about me-" He turned back to face her. "You were stunning, I think I saw five more people fall in love with you just from that performance."

"I'm surprised I didn't faint!"

"Don't worry, I'd have caught you." Twelve puffed out his chest in a show of mock arrogance.

"From up in the nose-bleed section?" Lisa raised an eyebrow in suspicion and gave a quiet giggle.

"Even the nose-bleeds." His curls bounced to and fro as he nodded. "So what comes after this?"

"Master Rank." She gasped as it hit her. "Dear lord, I'm gonna participate in the Master Rank!"

"You are soooo talented! I can't believe it." Twelve played with a strand of her hair. "Someday people will ask me how I could be Lisa Mishima's boyfriend." He kissed the strand of hair before tucking it behind her ear.

"No they'll ask me: How did you end up dating the Champion of all of Hoenn?" The flurry of compliments would have probably continued if a stray flash of light hadn't interrupted them.

"Lisa! Lisa! Tell us about your latest win!" A mic was thrust right into her face, and for a minute there she saw stars.

"Hey get back here! She looked behind the stranger's shoulder to see Nine growling at him. "I told you Ms. Mishima wants some alone time!" He shoved the stranger away, but more were surrounding them.

"Lisa! Lisa! What Pokeblocks do you feed Sarah?"

"Any new arrangements you're working on?"

'Who is your biggest rival now that you're eligible for Master Rank?" Lisa felt sick from all the lights and crowding faces. She couldn't do this, she just couldn't-

"Is that Steven Stone?" A female voice cried. As the reporters looked away, Nine wrapped his arm around her and they ducked out of the crowd. Once they were a respectable distance away, Twelve joined them, a smirk painting his face.

"That was a good trick, Twelve." Lisa let out a sigh of relief.

'Why don't we continue this conversation after some food?" Nine suggested, and the two nodded in sync.

* * *

"That's great, Nine! How many badges do you have to get now?" They had ordered some pizza and decided to catch up from the last time they met.

"Just Wallace now," Nine wiped his mouth with a napkin. "But that will be hard, Terry is my strongest and he's a fire type." He adjusted his glasses some. "We'll need to do some training."

"Haha that gives me enough time to catch up to you!" Twelve laughed as he took a bite and chewed. "I'll be right on your heels."

"Don't eat and talk at the same time, that's bad manners." Lisa scolded, but he only shrugged in reply.

"Just remember I'm not stopping for anyone, not even my brother." A strange glint appeared in Nine's eyes as he stared at Twelve.

"Anyway..." Lisa tried to break the tension. "The next Master contest is in Lilycove."

"Oh when is it?" Twelve was distracted from the staring contest as he turned to face her.

"About a month," Lisa scrunched her nose as she did some calculations. "If I give myself a week of travel time and another week for sightseeing, I'll have two weeks to train here!"

"Hey we should stay and train here together, the three of us!" While a life of a Pokemon Trainer or Contest Participant was great, it could be lonely. The trio only got to see each other whenever their paths happened to cross. Quality time was hard to find.

"Sorry, but I'll need to do some training on the East Coast." Nine turned to Lisa. "I'll have to leave tomorrow if I want my team to stay in shape."

"Oh,"

"Don't look so sad," Nine ruffled her hair. "At least you'll get some alone time with Twelve.

That made the couple smile, and Nine couldn't help but laugh.

"You can stay for how long?"

"A week, then I'm back in Mossdeep."

"That settles it then." Lisa smiled. "We do our training and then meet in Lilycove again in one month. Sound good?"

"Sounds good!"

* * *

**A.N. I imagined Lisa in a Pokemon Contest while playing Omega Ruby and it was too cute to pass up!**


	20. Poet (Lisa)

Silence marks Lisa's existence. Since that day it's as if she's gone both deaf and mute. The only sound in her life comes from Nine's Ipod, a blast of color in her monochrome life.

It still hurts. Each day she's reminded of the terror twins who ruined her life. That's what the media theorizes at least. Everyday the news discuss her boys, arguing over the validity of Shibizaki's statement. Some laud them as heroes, others condemn them as villains. In all honesty, Lisa can't stand it. Still she watches those horrible, horrible programs all the same.

Their voices are like static, mindless and incoherent. Lisa barely notices them and instead concentrates on the videos and pictures they occasionally show. They can never capture Twelve's lovely curls or Nine's beautiful eyes, all the images are of their Sphinx counterparts, but she still adores them all the same.

She's starting to forget them. Not their entire existence, but little details. How Twelve said her name, all the time's Nine smiled at her. It's stupid, but it scares her so much. Lisa wants to hold onto those summer days forever, but she fears, they'll slip away with her noticing.

So she continues to never speak, but follows the news about them religiously. Shadows murmur concerns, but still the voices are static. She doesn't care, can't care. Before the summer that turned her life upside down, she was nothing. And now she's back to nothing again. These dead boys give her purpose, so she vows to remember them for the rest of her life.

One day, Shibizaki comes and talks with her. He hasn't forgotten the ghost of a girl the world lost interest in a few weeks ago. However, his voice is static just like everyone else. Occasionally she can pick out a word or two, but Lisa remains alone. She nods when prompted, and shrugs the rest of the time. These conversations are meaningless, and the music of icy lands is calling out to her. But as she plops her ear buds in, the static clears up for the first time.

"Would they want you to live like this?"

Brown eyes widen as she looks at him for the first time. Really looks at him. Tiredness is plain for the world to see, yet determination still radiates from him. He hasn't given up.

"Miss Mishima, don't you think they'd want you happy?" His voice comes out quieter, more somber.

Lisa opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out. So instead she cries and cries, though she doesn't know why. Shibizaki doesn't do anything but hand her a tissue. Still Lisa appreciates the gesture, and once she starts to calm down, she tries to give all her attention to him.

However, this time there is neither words or static. Instead he slides over a small, beaten up notebook. She opens and finds only a few words.

_I have to go now, but I'll be back in a week. Write anything you want to tell me in there._

When Lisa looks back up, the detective has already vanished as if he was a ghost.

For the next week, Lisa stays glued to the little notebook. It's odd, but it still intrigues her. Words have never been her strong suit, yet she feels compelled to write something. Still what could she write without breaking down? Her life, her thoughts are too jumbled and confusing to talk about, so she talks about the only thing she can, her boys.

_Twelve said he could see colors when people spoke. I forget what the condition was called, but he said my voice was pale yellow. He said it was rare, and for some reason it made me happy._

The pen stops as Lisa examines her work. It looks insignificant and useless, but something about it makes her feel less numb. So she continues to watch the programs and news about the Sphinx duo (For a day it had been a trio), and write about whatever pops into her mind.

_Nine was cold, but not uncaring. He was always saying I didn't belong, but on that last day he didn't seem to hate me. He smiled at me a few times and even shared his music with me. I still have that music now. We were never close, but I still treasure it all the same._

_ Twelve rode a motorcycle. I rode with him a few times. The first time was terrifying; I had just jumped out of a building. However the next time wasn't that bad. It felt like I could fall off any second, but I didn't care. The only I could focus on was our laughter caused by nothing._

_ Nine and Twelve showed their emotions in different ways. I didn't know anything abut them, still I never felt unsafe. They saved my life multiple times, even though nobody would care I was gone. And though I heard whispers about sending me away, they never did that. I wasn't a hostage, but a guest. A normal girl who they let in to their short lives._

More and more words fill the pages, til the notebook is brimming to the top with stories and faded memories of the two boys. It didn't paint them as terrorists, but as normal people. People who lived and breathed and bleed just like everyone else. Once Lisa reread it all, a strange feeling inside her stir. She had to tell Shibizaki this, with her own voice.

So this time Lisa is ready when Shibizaki comes back and visits her. Her grip is vice-like around the notebook, turning her knuckles eggshell white. Still she presents it to him as if it's a fragile relic, one that would disappear any second.

Shibizaki plucks it gently out of her hands and examines the messy characters. He doesn't react to the stupid stories of burnt food and kickball. The only sign of life from him is the steady tapping of his fingers on his right leg.

It seems like an eternity later, his voice comes through again.

"Why do you want to tell me these things?" The question almost makes her lose ever ounce of bravery she's mustered, yet Lisa manages to stand firm. With a deep breath, she tries to force herself to speak once again.

"They told us..." Her words are creaky from disuse. "To remember them. In a year, no one but use will care about them, un-unless I do something."

"You want everyone else to be able to remember them as well. The real Nine and Twelve." Shibizaki pieces together her meaning easily.

She nods vigorously at that. "This way..." Lisa pauses, feeling stupid voicing such an idealistic notion. "They will live forever. Even after we die." Lisa looks down, ashamed of herself. However soon she feels a rough hand pat her head.

"Miss Mishima, I'm no writer, but I might be able to help. Mark my words, I'll try to make sure they won't be forgotten either."

Tears once again fill her eyes, but they don't hold the sadness from last week.

This time, Lisa smiles.

* * *

**A.N. Listened to Poet by Bastille and it made me think of my daughter and terrorist children**


	21. Happy (Hisalisa)

Nine thinks she's nothing more than his little pet. He doesn't say anything, but his thoughts are as plain as day. It's not only hurt he senses from his friend but also disgust. They too knew what it was like being guinea pigs.

When the media finds out about her, hell will break lose. They'll imagine greedy hands and roaming lips. For the rest of her days people will imagine her pinned to the wall by one Sphinx while the other lifted up her dress. After all, teenage boys are nothing but a ball of hormones, no self control at all.

Yet it's not like that. He doesn't know what it really is, but it's not that.

He doesn't want anything from her. Not her body, not her loyalty. He just wants to watch this shy, nothing of a girl grow.

It's such a strange request, yet he's had it since day 1. She was a wisp of air when they met by the pool, but he saw the flicker of life still in her eyes. And soon she was with him on that first mission, snooping where she shouldn't be. He should have ended her life right there, she wasn't worth Nine's time.

But he didn't. He gave her a chance, and she took it. With shaking hands and a trembling voice, she jumped out of a building and into a terrorist arms. She bloomed so quickly but so bright. Pale Yellow lit up his world. He knew without a doubt in his mind he needed to see it again.

And one thing led to another. They laughed together about destroying the world. He told Lisa, her voice's color, leaving out the other enchanting and intriguing parts of it. She jumped again into his arms, from a plane this time. And while he felt a fear like nothing before, he couldn't resist whispering 4 little words.

"My brave, brave Lisa."

She so much more than him. She was changing and learning everyday. Nine and he could do none of that. They were rooted in the past. She was flying towards the future.

Twelve didn't want to miss a moment of her life. He wanted to see her be able to finally laugh and smile easily. He wanted to her see try new things, go to new places. He want to see his Lisa do great things. He wanted to see his Lisa be happy.

That's it, he wants her to be happy.

That's why Nine doesn't understand. He cares despite his hard exterior, but the plan came before everyone else. He could never fathom laying down ideology for a person. He was better than Twelve was.

In the back of his mind, Twelve knows his desires aren't that pure. He wants his beautiful Lisa dressed up and dancing without a care. He wants her lips on his forehead and her head tucked in the crook of his neck.

None of it matters though.

Above all else he wants her happy. And if she wants those things, then maybe for a little while he'll be happy too.

* * *

**A.N. My beautiful friend is dragging back into Hisalisa heaven as he calls it. Send help.**


	22. One Peony, a Friendship Later (Hisalisa)

Lisa isn't a very material person. She doesn't have much she treasures. The few things she do treasure are mostly abstract, hard to describe, and lacking a physical form. So when someone starts messing with her flowers, she notices it in a heartbeat.

A few forget-me-not's are missing, and her violets look like they had been stepped all over on. It makes her mad that they were treated with so much disrespect. But Lisa's not one for confrontation, so she tries to ignore this little mishap. It could be a kid accidentally knocked them over or a stray animal got curious. It takes too much time and effort to investigate this further. Especially with Mother having a string of bad days lately,

So Lisa tries to not concern herself with her flowers' attacker. Still she can't help but notice the way the arrangement she worked so hard on is ruined.

* * *

The next morning as she heads out to water her plants, Lisa freezes in shock at what she sees. It's only the back of someone's head, a curly mop of brown hair, but the fact the intruder is picking her prized peony makes her feel like fainting.

"Hey!" She calls out in a burst of courage. However at the word, the intruder dashes off before she can get a glimpse of their face.

For the first time in a long time, Lisa is angry. She's used to being beaten and pushed around, but nobody had ever done the same to her pride and joy. However now someone was ruining everything she enjoyed with one careless motion.

Before she can even register it, Lisa has a pen and a piece of paper in her hand. She scribbles messy characters down in a flash, trying to make sense of what exactly she wanted to tell the intruder. Her hand moves with a mind of its own and soon the note is finished without her having to think very hard.

_Dear Intruder,_

_ Why do you bully my flowers like that? I've worked very hard raising them, and what you're doing is rude. Please stop bothering me and simply buy a bouquet._

_ Sincerely, Lisa Mishima_

Before she can think to hard on the words, Lisa notices she's late for school again. After her recent spat of absents, she needs every minute in school to avoid failing.

_Then I'd be stuck here forever._

The thought is out before her brain can censor herself.

As she rushes out, she leaves the note next to the pot of lilies without another thought, too preoccupied in the crazy world just ready to eat her up.

* * *

The sun is low when Lisa comes back, tired from hours of mind-numbing work. She's so tired she almost forgets about the events of this morning. The key word is "almost" though. She finds her note trapped under the pot of lillies.

With curiosity burning brightly in her eyes, Lisa examines the note to find a message on the back of it. The writing is equally messy as her's, characters hard to make out; however, since Lisa is used to her handwriting she can figure out their meaning easily.

_Dear Lisa Mishima,_

_ My apologies for bullying your flowers. I didn't know they meant so much to you. Tomorrow morning I'd like to bring you a gift to show how sorry I am._

_ Sincerely, Intruder_

She can't tell if he's mocking her or not. A part of her still wants to crumple up the note and throw it away, but she has to admit the meeting thing sounds interesting. She didn't catch "Intruder's" face, and she wishes to know what this strange person looks like.

So she tries to get to her room quickly (If she's fast enough she can avoid an encounter with Mother) and set her alarm for 6:00 AM. It might be early for a Saturday morning, but this weird kid is a good enough reason to wake that early.

* * *

The next morning, Lisa awakes to the deafining sound of her alarm clock. Quickly she shuts the thing off, but then she's left in her sleepy haze wondering why she set it today. Suddenly the note from yesterday comes back to her, and she peeks out her window to see a familiar mass of brown curls.

She didn't even think of changing out of her penguin pyjamas, choosing instead to race downstairs right away. When she finally reaches the bottom floor and burst through the door, she found Intruder was wearing a strange mask that covered their entire face. For some reason that disappointed her.

"You must be Lisa Mishima," The voice sounds male but is higher than most.

"And... who are you?" She had been looking forword to this since the note, but now her courage is starting to give out.

"I wrote 'Intruder' on the note."

"Yes, but what's your name?" Lisa almost slaps herself for being so embarrassing.

However the mysterious Intruder only laughs as if she's the most charming person in the world. "First time someone's asked that about a dude like me. Call me Twelve," She can hear the smile in his voice.

"Ok," She's still positive he's playing games with her, but she doesn't have the strength to argue. "What do you want?"

"Oh yeah!" Twelves started fishing in his pockets before he pulled out a packet of seeds. "Here you go, sorry." He tosses it to her, and Lisa surprisingly manages to catch it.

"Sunflower seeds?" She reads the packet before giving him a quizzical look. She's not sure she could grow flowers like these in her tiny pots.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to cause trouble, swear it."

"You know I don-don't mind you taking a flower or two," Her mouth is moving on it's own, but she can't stop it. "Flowers should be given to those you love. That's their purpose. If you want I can pick out one for you to take everyday. Then you wouldn't be messing up an arrangement or something."

Even without facial cues, she can tell he's surprised by the news.

"Seems an awful lot of work on your part for a stranger. Especially for free."

He's both perspective and right. But honestly, he's the first person in a long time to show he cares about her. Lisa realizes she's so desperate for a positive influence in her life, she doesn't care if it comes from a strange boy like this.

"I'll leave you a note for tomorrow morning, alright?"

"Alright," With that he gives a silly salute. "See you later, Lisa Mishima."

"See you later, Twelve," She finds herself mirroring him.

* * *

Over time, she finds herself leaving conversations in the notes.

_ Dear Twelve,_

_ Take the yellow tulip today. I have a Pre-Cal test coming up. Wish me luck. I really need to pass it if I don't want to fail._

_ Sincerely, Lisa Mishima_

To her surprise, she finds he starts doing the same.

_Dear Lisa Mishima,_

_ Got it. Pre-Cal is easy for me. If you want, leave a problem on the next note, and I can work it out for you._

_ Sincerely, Twelve. _

It's strange that they never meet in person like that again. Yet Lisa finds that his words are enough. Having someone to talk to is a blessing from heaven itself, and soon she finds herself saying more than she should to a stranger.

_Dear Twelve,_

_ Those girls from yesterday bothered me again-_

_ Mother is having another bad day-_

_ I had trouble getting out of bed today-_

This is stuff that she's been trained to keep to herself, lest she burden anyone else, yet she writes about them to her flower boy. He seems to care about frivolous things no one else would, and always offers a comforting word or two.

_Dear Lisa Mishima,_

_ They must be super jealous of you and your pretty voice-_

_ My brother, Nine, sometimes has days like that too-_

_ Do you want me to check up on you? It won't take too long-_

It's so alien to her. Still, Lisa finds herself growing attached to a person only composed of letters and ink. She thinks she's finally found a friend in her flower boy. And that thought alone sometimes gets her through the day.

* * *

One day in class, Lisa was keeping her head down as usual when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, my name is Toji Hisami."

With wide brown eyes she looks up to see her flower boy unmasked. The brown curls are coupled with hazel eyes and a cat-like grin.

"Jambo!" Any doubt she held is erased with that one phrase.

Before she knows it, Twelve is directed to sit behind her, and Lisa's heart comes this close to stopping. She recovers quickly though, wanting to be able to give her ink-friend a smile. However when he passes he grins back, yet there is no sign of recognization in his eyes. In a manner of minutes, he brought her hopes up to the highest, before crashing them onto the rocks below.

She spends the rest of the day without making a peep. After that, she doesn't feel like trying to catch up in her classes. However as she's heading home from school, deft hands grab her. Before she can let out a scream though, she sees brown curls once more.

"Twelve?" She gasps, barely holding back tears.

He simply nods in reply, and she can't help but embrace her flower boy. He doesn't seem to mind though, speaking comforting words to her.

"Sorry I acted cold. I didn't want to give Sakura another thing to bully you about."

"It gave me such a fright."

"I bet," He moved to tilt her head up to face him. "Anyway, you want to see who I've been giving the flowers to?"

"Oh yes!"

"Then follow me!"

* * *

Suddenly, Lisa found herself on the back of a motorcycle, clinging to Twelve for dear life. She can barely see anything with the large helmet on, but she still manages to make out Twelve's grin. She can't help but smile as well as the colors of the outside world seem to fade away.

By the time they reach their destination, the sun is already starting to set. In the back of her mind, Lisa starts to grow anxious, but before she says a word, Twelve squeezes her hand.

"Don't worry, I'll get you home before your mom can have another panic attack."

It's not much, still Lisa apprieciates the gesture.

"Anyway, who's the lucky person?" She expected them to arrive at a house, but this place looks dead and deserted.

"Persons," He corrects. "Come on, I'll show you." His grip shifts to her wrist as he leads her to their destination. Once again Lisa can't hold back a smile. The kind of people that could cause Twelve to care so much must be special. They must be-

"Here they are," Twelve's voice grows quiet as they approach a grave. Suddenly the smile that so easily crossed her face is gone. She finds the daisy he took today at the foot of it, erasing any doubt,

"Um, who are they?"

"My family," For the first time she's been around him in person, Twelve grows somber, hazel eyes appearing miles away. "Me and Nine are going to be busy for the next few weeks, so I thought I'd bring you to them before I say goodbye one last time."

Lisa tries to say something, anything, but no words will escape her mouth. A million questions pester her mind, including how his entire family could be wiped out like this, but the most urgent one is how long has he carried this burden alone? Since their first interaction, had he been supporting her, all while facing ghosts like these?

She doesn't know what to do, so she simply hugs her flower boy again. Hoping now she'll be able to repay a fraction of the support he's given her.

* * *

**A.N. Happy Birthday personwhoeatsthings! I hope you enjoy your gift, I can't believe we've known each other for over a year! I hope you can relax now that school's out! **


	23. Firsts (Nine & Twelve)

"Where'd you get those?" Twelve asked as Nine slipped on a pair of unfamiliar glasses. "I thought your eyesight was fine."

"Apparently I'm nearsighted." It hadn't been his idea to have his eyes examined, however his employer had noticed him squinting as he read signs. The boys didn't know what to think of him considering he hired children to work, (Exploitation. Not as bad as their wardens, but exploitation all the same. Still it kept them fed and he likely knew it.) but he had promised to pay for all costs.

"They make you look older." Twelve's comment brought Nine back down to Earth. "Maybe I should get a pair too."

"It doesn't work like that," However Nine was not entirely certain. They had only escaped the Rising Peace Academy a year ago. Trying to learn common knowledge had been difficult. If they stood out too much, that could spell disaster for them.

They had known to skip the neighboring town. It was small and new faces would be noticed right away. The likelihood of receiving help or sympathy from them was small. When that Hitler from their history books had baked others in his furnaces, the nearby villages and cities didn't come help. They just let more and more injustice take place.

They had known to keep running, even when Five changed her mind last minute. Even when every bone in their body screamed to not leave her in this hell.

They had known to wake the other if they screamed in their sleep. If the people who were looking for them were lurking by, they'd be found out. It only took a few months to train themselves to stay quiet and endure in silence. It was like they were species adapting to survive Darwin's cruel world. It was either evolve or die for them. The die being out of their control no matter what they did.

They had known so much, but not how to tie their shoelaces or where to buy things or how much food really cost. They hadn't known what to say when people asked where their family was and what grade were they in. They had a long way to go.

"I'll see if the Boss will pay for you to get your eyes checked though," Nine commented half-heartily as he tried to wave away his worries about the future.

They'd learn as they always did. They'd learn and survive and made sure not to let anyone to close in case they found out the truth. They were the first to escape, the first to be free out of their siblings. And they will make sure their deaths won't be forgotten.

* * *

**A.N. Today marks the one year anniversary of the show that ruined me! Hope you guys enjoy!**


	24. Reasons (Nine)

To the outside world, Nine appeared to be little more than a machine, cold and mechanical. Of course nothing could be futher from the truth, but Nine was willing to let that lie slide. He wasn't emotionless, just efficient. He got every task done as fast as he could for the plan.

Twelve was never like that. He was too emotional, too distracted. Always wanted to know why. He couldn't understand him.

He couldn't understand why they'd abandon a friend and keep running.

He couldn't understand why the plan came before everything else.

He couldn't understand why they could never get close to someone else.

Twelve wanted to know the reason why they did this, but Nine would never reveal why. He couldn't reveal why. There were reasons, always reasons, but they were so deeply embedded inside him, they had become a part of himself. To open up for once would lead to self-destruction.

* * *

**A.N. I've been busy so a short little thing for Nine's day.**


	25. Connections (Twelve)

Twelve wondered how Nine did it, how he put his feelings aside and only focus on smooth, clean logic. Twelve believed in logic too, but his personal version depended heavily on his emotional side. Nine always took the less solid things like instinct and gut for granted.

But part of his way of thinking came with the fact he couldn't help but leave pieces of himself everywhere. The ability was a double-edged sword. On one hand, this combined with his synesthesia made him able to remember so much. When an important piece of the past needed to be found, the way a certain chemical smells or the exact time the sun set, Twelve was the man for the job. However when he left too big a piece of him somewhere, that meant he became attached and his soul was tethered to whatever it was.

When they first escaped, a sweet, old lady had offered them a roof over their head. The kindness of the act had resonated with Twelve. She didn't know them, yet treated them better than any of the adults at the Rising Peace Academy had. That's why the sight of Nine slipping a few yens out of her purse had made him explode with anger.

"Keep your voice down," Nine had whispered. "And try to understand, we need it more than she does. She has children to support her."

Still Twelve had been adamant, and so the money went back where it belonged. However a few weeks later, he came down with a cold from all the nights spent outside. Nine had expressed his sympathy, but that was all he could give.

"We might have been able to afford medicine if we had some extra cash." The look in his eye makes his words crystal clear.

That was just the start of their conflicting viewpoints. They learned to compromise and get along most of the time. Nine learned to understand he wasn't always right, and Twelve learned to stop leaving pieces of himself everywhere. Things started to go smoothly for them. Well, as smoothly as it can when your body is slowly breaking down. The plan was coming all together and they were ready to make their mark on the world.

But then Lisa Mishima crashed into their lives. Nine had seen it coming the moment he say her. Still Twelve insisted he wouldn't get attached. He wasn't checking up on her because he wanted to make sure the lonely girl was ok, no he just wanted to make sure she didn't snitch. He didn't bring her home because he couldn't stand to see her so alone, it was something anyone would do.

However when they learned she had been captured my Five, he realized he had left too many pieces with her. Nine remained calm and wanted to avoid such an obvious trap, and Twelve couldn't understand him. When she had been trapped in that plane, he had obviously been upset as well. He left pieces of himself with her too, how could he abandon her?

She had been nothing but a shadow of girl, but they had been the same. The days they spent together had felt magical. He had wanted them to be family. He realized their connection had grown to be just as important as his connection with Nine.

He couldn't let her die, for he'd die too. Just as he would if Nine died.

* * *

**A.N. This was kinda another look on a piece I wrote after episode 7 aired (Pale Yellow). Twelve is very complex, being the most caring and the most uncaring at the same time**


	26. Emotions (Five)

The children at the Academy were trained not to feel, logic was all that was need. Who cared about sentiment or emotions? The training had different effects on the survivors. Nine still half-heartily followed that ideology, despite the heavy weight on his heart. Twelve was more animated and lively, but his actions still held a certain hollowness to them. He too seemed to distance himself from those frivolous things.

Five, well Five was different. To her emotions were intoxicating and mystic. She chased after then like a hound chased a fox. For the most part they seemed_ just_ out of her reach, taunting her. But when she finally got a small taste, be it joy, disgust, or sadness, she because almost delirious. Everything in her life was bland and dull, so she relished every chance she got to live.

She learned quickly that Nine was the source of most of her emotions. True, most of them were the negative type, like frustration and anger, but anything was better than nothing. Of course she couldn't come right out and say so. Besides from the fact her 'guardians' would be concerned their little puppet had a mind of her own, Five would never expose herself like that. To do so would mean she was weak and vulnerable. A Queen could never have those qualities.

So she tormented him, tried to get a rise out of him. Somehow a comradeship of sorts formed around it. It wasn't friendship, not by any means, but it was something.

He revealed a plan he had formed with Twelve. To run away and take control of their lives. It was insane, but Five wanted to believe in them. Any chance to chase after the so desired feelings she would take. However when the time came, she found herself frozen in shock.

_ So this is fear. _

She was able to face all the previous horrors without losing her courage, but this, the thought of freedom, shook her to the core.

She did what anyone would do in her situation. Five lied and insisted she simply changed her mind and wasn't suicidal. Instead of backing out though, they went through and left her there, alone. Then she was sent into that strange land and was forced to learn that clunky language (her biggest regret was her inability to grasp something millions could). While fear surrounded her for a few weeks, soon that faded away with the rest of her emotions. Everything became dull and gray again.

However when she learned Nine and Twelve were still out there, and that they wanted her to find them, a spark was lit in her life. They were the source of all those precious emotions, and she'd chase after them once more, til she breathed her last breath.

* * *

**A.N. Five is such an interesting character, I wish we got to see more of her and her past with the Terrorist Duo**


	27. Justice (Shibazaki)

Justice, such a vague word, yet it is so important. Shibizaki always had a philosophical side, so the question of what justice exactly was plagued him from time to time.

It had come again as he gazed at the two children, staring at him with wide eyes.

"So does that fill in all the holes you had left in our story?" Sphinx 1 adjusts his glasses as he stares the detective down. After he had found the terrorist duo, they had been perfectly cooperative with their arrest. The only problem had been the 'hostage' he had found with them. Sphinx 2 had swore she had nothing to do with, but she had been adamant about wanting to see them. It could have been like that case in Stockholm, but the way 1 and 2 talked about her made him question the theory. Whatever was going on was more complicated then what he first thought.

"Yes, I think I had the big picture figured out."

"Then what are you gonna do with us?" Sphinx 2's voice took on a hard edge. He had been glaring at him the entire time, as if threatening him which made absolutely no sense. He was the one currently in handcuffs. Still the question he had asked was a very important one.

They were terrorists, no sob story could change that fact. They deserved to be punished for their actions. Yet they were victims as well, and to not punish those who hurt them would be just as bad as letting them run free.

"You will be tried for all the criminal charges you have acquired," Neither looked surprised at that. "However, even if it takes the rest of my life, I will get the truth out about the Athena Plan as well. Also we'll cover the costs for your medical needs while we go through all the red tape."

The look on their face almost made him laugh. However there was lots of work to be done, he couldn't waste more time asking questions he knew the answer to.

As he left the room, the girl hostage from before darted into the room. He should keep them separated til he knew what exactly was going on, but the way she cried from relief as she talked with them, weaken his will. Was it so bad to let the kids be kids for a while?

Once he was outside, Shibizaki lit another cigarette. It had been a life-changing summer, much more busy then the dull days of his childhood. Now he was having to make some of the biggest decisions of his life. Still the right thing shouldn't the easiest choice. And justice wouldn't stand bye idly.

* * *

**A.N. I don't write about him enough. He's a cool character but I guess I didn't fall as much in love with him as I did the rest.**


	28. AU (Hisalisa)

Her hair is bright white now. When they had last seen each other, there had only been one, lone streak, but it seems the drugs have made their mark on her.

She stares at him with those dark, brown eyes, so endless and memorizing. He barely registers the ferris wheel has taken off. His focus is only on her and the mysterious message he had sent them. After Tomoko had disappeared, she had promised to tell him everything if he came to the destination she sent him.

Nine, despite his obvious worrying, had refused to fall for the such an obvious plan. He knew Nine was too attached to the her though, with her analytical purple eyes demanding the truth. So Twelve took it upon himself to do what Nine couldn't, abandon the plan.

_That's not the only reason though._

True, he had his own questions for their tormentor, apart from Tomoko and her fate.

"As expected, a prince came to save our unfortunate princess," Her voice is still soft and fragile, but there's a new bitterness to it. "I thought it would be a different Prince Charming, but the results are still the same."

"Three," Her eyes widen at the way he says her name. "What happened to you?"

"What did you expect to happen to me?" Her question cuts into him. "After you guys left me behind, I was shuffled to a new hell. Or do you want to know how I got my hair this lovely shade?" She laughs quietly but there is poison there as well. "But what am I thinking? You guys don't care about me. You're only concerned with Tomoko, that clever little thing you picked up." With that, she lifts a phone up and shows him a picture of her tied up in a ferris wheel car just like their's. She bites her lip with an admirable resolve, but still she trembles in fright. Of course it's a perfectly human reaction to someone with bombs strapped to them.

"Tomoko!"

"She can't hear you dear," Three replies. "Now the deal goes if you reveal where the bomb is we'll release your little friend. Sound simple?"

"Why?"

"I beg your pardon?" Confusion paints her features, she did not expect this.

"Why do things have to be this way?!" Years of suppressed emotions explode from him. "I thought if we even found each other again, we could go back to what we used to have," Memories of those days seem to shatter and spill out into the small car. Back then Three had been shy and insecure. Twelve had lost count of all the times he had helped her out so she wouldn't be punished or she had done the same. And over time a real friendship had formed, just as strong as his with Nine.

"You think we could go back to being so friendly after what you guys did to me? After you guys _replaced_ me?" She snaps, teeth and emotions bared. "I worked so hard to be able to stand with you guys, by your side, but look at me!" She stands and pulls at her white locks. "I'm a living ghost, how funny is that!?"

"Did you really think we meant to abandon you?" Twelve never saw this side of her back them. She had been the most optimistic, believing things would eventually turn around for them.

"What else did you leave me with?" The way her voice cracks, it's too much for him. Without realizing it, he rushes to scoop him in his arms. Once he does, Three breaks down, crying like she used to over being a second to slow in solving the puzzle, or after a particular hard treatment.

A few minutes later she is calm and composed once more, as if it had never happened. Then suddenly she cupped his face and kissed him recklessly.

"This is all I wanted," She sighs as she pulls back. With a few taps of her phone, he hears the ferris wheel come to a stop. "Your new friend is safe for now. Let the Americans get mad at me. What's the worst they can do to me? Kill me?" She laughs some more, but soon she passes out. Snow White falls to the poisoned apple's taste.

Twelve aches for the ghost of the girl he knew. No matter what he does, her fate is sealed. As much as it pains him, there are those with a future that need him, like Tomoko.

"Thank you, Three," He bends down to whisper, not daring to touch her skin for fear it might be cold to the touch. He swears to mourn her with the others once his is all over with.

* * *

**A.N. So if it wasn't clear, this was a Five/Lisa role swap. It's a bit rough around the edges, but I'm still enchanted with the concept.**


	29. Remember Us (Sphinx Trio)

When Nine wakes up again, first he sees Twelve, kneeling over him, concern painting his features. As he sits up, realizing for the first time in years he didn't have that nightmare, he spots Five's blinding white hair. Her eyes are focused on things other then him. Things that make his heart skip a beat once he sees them.

First there is One, with her bright, curly locks and cheerful smile. Then he notices Six sitting off to the side with Ten in his lap.

All the number children are there, appearing at the age they died.

"Nine!" He realized Twelve had been trying to get his attention the entire time, despite the last memory he had of him was his cold, corpse lying lifeless on the ground. "Who would of thought that a place like this would exist?"

"Aren't we dead?"

"Yep, that bullet didn't miss me."

"Then why are we here?" Nine tries to see what all the others see. With so many children there is obviously noise, but screams are followed by shushes from the older ones, who are on concentrated on something he can't see.

"Isn't it obvious?!" Twelve smiles a genuine smile. "Look at what she's doing!" Out of nowhere, Twelve grabs Nine's glasses and put them on for him. And then everything is crystal clear.

He sees what has enchanted everyone else. Lisa is standing behind a podium, trembling like a leaf in the wind. Still she stands tall and speaks with such fervor. When he concentrates hard, he can hear what she says. She's talking about _them_. She's making sure everyone knows about the real Nine and Twelve.

"Our Lisa is doing as we asked," Pride seems to radiate from Twelve as he puffs up his chest.

"She's making sure we're remembered," And Nine finally allows himself to grin.

* * *

**A.N. And that's it for ZNT Anniversary week. This is one of my all time favorite series so I enjoyed revisiting it. **


	30. Normalcy (Lisa)

Lisa spent most of her time in the library when she came back to school that fall. She had rarely visited the place before the terrorist twins came into her life as quickly as they left. But after Shibizaki and the other police had decided they had exhausted all the information they could out of her, she had to go back to her everyday life as if nothing had changed.

Thankfully they hadn't forced her to go back to living with her mother. Lisa had learned to cook decently and managed to support herself with the help of Shibizaki and his wife's weekly visits. It was still hard to speak sometimes, so now she was legally diagnosed as selective mute. In addition the bullying had decreased greatly. Instead now most of the other students were scared of her, the girl who was spirited away by the mythical Sphinx. They knew that Sphinx was dead, but that didn't stop them from worrying if they went back to their old ways, a bomb might end up being delivered to their house. Those either too brave or too stupid would pester her her questions about the twelve days that changed the country. When they saw her panic and be unable to answer, that would put an end to the questions. Still Lisa went out of her way to avoid such uncomfortable situations.

So the library had become her sanctuary. Here she could hide away from the reality and escape to new worlds. She traveled to worlds where kind boys were only that, and everything ended with smiles and laughter. Most people probably saw these stories as boring. Why read about boring, everyday things? However there was one person who also liked these books. It was a girl with a bob cut and intelligent dark brown eyes. She spent as much time in the library as she did, reading anything she could get her hands on. They never spoke, but Lisa liked to think they had a bond of sorts. Some days when the library was crowded with students rushing to finish a project, they'd share the one table in the back, reading whatever book had caught their eye.

She wanted to say something, anything. However whenever she tried to twist her tongue into syllables, she always choked on the words. Lisa was never one for talking. It had always been Nine and Twelve who initiated conversations and made her feel comfortable enough to breath. Besides who was she to intrude on this perfectly normal girl? Everywhere she went she brought chaos. Maybe it was her natural state, but whatever the case she couldn't force it on anyone else.

Lisa looked up and noticed the sun was already setting. Oh dear, she had an English Test to study for tomorrow and here she was just goofing around. She needed to go.

However as she stood up to leave she smacked right into a stranger's chest. When she looked up to apologize, she had to do a double take. Curly, brown hair brought back memories of smiles like sun and a boy that was the first to love her unconditionally. Still when she looked closer she wondered how she could mistake the two. This differences between the two outweighed any slight similarity.

"Oh are you ok!?" Concern painted his features. "I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going! What's your name?"

Lisa started to panic, overwhelmed by his attention. She tried to so speak but the words evaded her.

"She's a friend." She turned to see her reading buddy had closed her book to speak to the boy.

"Oh she is, Ritsu?" Finally a name to go with the face. "I thought you were more of the loner type."

"I don't know her name, but we read together sometimes. It's nice."

"Lisa," The two were surprised by her interruption. "My name is Lisa."

"Lisa, huh?" The boy tilted his head as he furrowed his eyebrows. "I feel like I've seen your face and have heard your name before." Oh no. While thanks to Nine and Twelve's bomb, her face wasn't plastered across the entire web when it came out the Sphinx duo had taken a hostage. Still her name had been leaked a few weeks later. Things were bad enough in her class, having people outside a handful of classes know what happened would be horrible.

"Guess I've just seen you in the hallways. My name's Usa Kazunari, nice to meet ya!" He held a hand out.

Gingerly, Lisa took it and shook "I feel the same," She mumbled out.

"If she's a friend yours, we should invite her over some time."

"Are you two siblings?"

The duo both blushed furiously at that. "No, my grandmother runs a dormitory," Ritsu had buried her nose back into her book. "The Kawai Complex."

"Why don't you drop by?" Usa grinned.

Lisa was floored by their friendliness. She was at best a stranger to them. And here they were inviting her to visit their home. Did they not realize she only brought sadness and despair to those close to her?

"I don't want to bother..."

"You've been looking for a sequel to _Shadows_ haven't you?" Ritsu glanced back at her. "I have a copy in my room if you want it."

"Really?"

"And don't worry about bothering us. Honestly, I'm more worried about you being scared off by an odd group like us." He added.

Lisa bit her lip as she stared at the duo. They thought she was normal? She had slept next to bombs and played ball with terrorists. And even crazier than that was the fact they wanted her? There's only been three people in her life that had wanted her, and they had all vanished in one way or another.

"I'd like that," Lisa whispered, afraid this might all be a dream. Even if it was, she swore to relish it as long as she could.

* * *

**A.N. Happy Birthday Jesus! I had been promising them a crossover for ZNT's Lisa and Bokura wa Minna Kawaisou's Ritsu. Despite the very different genres and themes we agreed they'd be good friends**


	31. If You Die I'm Gonna Kill You (Hisalisa)

Twelve awoke with his head pounding like a drum and a dull pain in his side. It took a minute to remember what exactly led to him lying here. Then everything came back to him in perfect detail.

He had been been fast, but Five's blade had been faster, slicing deep into his side. Usually a mere flesh wound couldn't harm a god, but he had been injured with a holy weapon, and things weren't looking good as golden blood trickled out. However he remembered Nine charging in with his lance. Since he was still kicking that must mean Nine was alright.

Twelve tried to sit up, but let out a roar in pain. Looks like he was in worse shape than he thought. Suddenly though, he felt cool hands press into the bandages covering his side. He looked up and nearly passed out again when he saw who it was.

"Lisa!" She shouldn't be involved in any in the war. That was the entire reason Nine and he had put off turning her into a god.

"Where's Nine?"

"Resting," She lifted a hand to point to Nine napping at the kitchen table. He didn't look to well off either but his slight snoring dispelled any worry Twelve could have.

"Oh good, but how did I get to the human world in the first place, much less your house?"

"You'll have to ask him when he wakes up," Lisa sighed as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't really know anything except that he came late last night while he carried you in his arms," She looked up at him, worry filling her dark brown eyes. "Is everything going to be ok?"

"Twenty-Four is the third in command. She'll be able to handle things while we rest up here."

"No, not just that," Lisa shook her head. "I mean with the world. Fish have been dying off, birds have just fallen out if the sky, it was even snowing a few days ago!" Her voice made a high pitched cracked, and she looked ashamed at showing so much emotion.

"We're nearing the end of this horrid war, but sometimes when a god is injured or killed, the human world suffers so nasty consequences," Twelve sucked in some air between his teeth. With the Sun and Moon God both out of commission, things definitely wouldn't be pretty.

"You said things were coming to an end two years ago."

"I did?" He had gotten a better grasp on time since he befriended Lisa, but it was still such an abstract concept to grasp.

"You did," She took his hand in her's, idly playing with his fingers. "Remember it was after we..." She paused at this, face flushing red, "After you revealed the truth."

"I'm sorry," Twelve squeezed her hand. "I guess there are some things I'll never get used to."

"It's only logical. The gods have been around since the dawn of time. A lifetime for me, is just a blink of an eye for you."

"Do you ever wish you never got involved in this mess?" He loves her so much it hurts, but he knew it was a very selfish love. Nine and he were brothers, and they both gave up things for each other, but all he did was take from her.

"Absolutely not," Her grip on him became vice-like. "Sometimes I wish you were just a normal human and we could have a peaceful life, but to go back to life without you or Nine," She started to tremble as she crushed his hand harder and harder. "I shouldn't pray to your father, but I would if it would keep you safe. "

"You deserve people better than him and me."

"Maybe," She sighed again. "But I don't care. If you die, I'm gonna kill you, I swear." The way she scowled was so strange on his face, it made him laugh.

"Got it," He felt like screaming with every movement, but he couldn't help but cup her face with his right hand and trace her bottom lip tenderly. "I'm not planning on leaving you anything soon."

* * *

**A.N. When I got this prompt, I couldn't help but make a sequel to She is the Sunlight, hope you like anon! My writing hasn't been up to snuff lately.**


	32. I'm Trying to Flirt With You (Hisalisa)

He only catches every other word as she rambles on about dances and how she had never been to one before since she never had any friends to go with. She keeps emphasizing she the fact she _knows_, he isn't a student at her school and probably couldn't come as Toji Hisami. Despite his sharp mind though, he is left confused. Instead of trying to decipher her meaning he just adopts a blank look, trying to think on the positives, like the fact he gets to experience so much pale yellow.

Lisa sighs when she catches his expression, tucking a strand of hair just a tad bit longer than the others behind her ear. "I guess I should just spit it out, huh?" She gives a self conscious laugh that makes his heart flutter. "I'm kinda trying to flirt with you, ok?"

His first reaction is to ask her to that dance she had mentioned.


	33. Grief (Lisa)

When the book comes out, Lisa makes sure to flinch the first copy that is printed. The sight of her words in print is still an unbelievable sight. She can barely stand to touch it, let alone open it. However after a few minutes she finally works up the courage to sneak a peek.

Dear Lord it is actually her book! Someone didn't just accidentally use her cover art.

As she leaves with her exclusive copy, she feels light than air. Years of ink and blood intermixing have finally yielded results. And she did something few could do. Even if sales weren't good, she still had left her unique mark on the world.

The blinding lights that surround her as she weaves through traffic on her motorcycle make her nostalgic. Without realizing she hums a tune from a cold land til she arrives at her destination. With hurried, excited steps she runs up to show them the result of her hard work.

"Can you believe? I finally did it! People are actually looking forward to the what I have to say," There is no response, but Lisa doesn't worry. "I made sure to save a copy just for you. You were my inspiration after all. I hope you enjoy it!"

With hands that she refuse to let shake, she lays down the book at the bottom of the two grave markers. If she lingers too long, the tears will fall, and she can't bare to be sad during such a happy day, so she quickly heads off to her bike and straps on her helmet without faltering,

However before taking off, she can't help but look back and try to memorize the sight.

_Von: the story of the 2014 Sphinx Bombings_, it looks so out of place on the cold hard ground, but it still manages to warm her heart.

"I hope you enjoy your immortality in these pages, Nine, Twelve." With that Lisa takes off as a warm summer breeze carries her all the way home.

* * *

**A.N. A sorta sequel to my fic Poet, while she still misses them, I kinda wanted to show Lisa channeling that grief into something positive to help fight it.**


	34. Flight (Five & Lisa)

She doesn't deserve her wings. Five knows she is evil, a monster raised to be nothing but a tool. She hadn't rebelled from the role given to her like Nine and Twelve, or died before she had the power to fight back like the rest of the children. No she had accepted her fate and been as horrible as the people who had tortured them.

So she can't understand she gained wings like the rest of them. To be honest, she hadn't accepted the fact there was an afterlife til Nine and Twelve had shown up and convinced her she wasn't hallucinating.

The rest of them are so carefree. She has no emotional attachment to any of them. Nine had been the only one to rival her intellect, so she hadn't cared to memorize the others numbers. The fact she remembered Twelve's surprised her. But that was not the point. They had suffered the same torture, and no matter the distance, they all shared a same bond. But still _she was not like them_. The being in charge of this place must have just gotten mixed up. That was the only way she could have ended up with these wings and in a place so nice like this.

So she spends her time watching the others. The others play and laugh and live the life they deserved, but she does not join in. She has not lost her arrogance. Five survived the horrors by developing it as a shield. She still saw herself as the smartest and most capable of the bunch. But she was in no way a good person, any idiot could tell that. It was logic that kept her from participating in anything but passive observing. Occasionally Nine and Twelve would come to check up on her, both nothing could compel her to move from her spot.

That is, until the last person she expected came to visit her.

In this world, it was hard to describe their physical forms. It was a cross between solid light, crow bodies, and their human forms. They shifted from those form as smooth as silk. You didn't so much recognize someone but sense them. Whatever the case was, finding Lisa Mishima staring at her was a surprise to say the least.

"You're so much younger than I remember. You could be my granddaughter," Lisa laughs and despite the fact she seems the same, Five deduces she must be much older. Strange, she didn't realize she had spent years here.

"Come to push your long lifespan in my face?" Five sniffs.

"No, in the end we all end up here," Her voice trails off as she gazes at the paradise Five seems disinterested in. "It is so great finally reuniting with the boys, but they tell me you haven't done a thing in the decades you've had to yourself." Ugh, the mouse has grown a backbone and thinks she knows so much.

"Why do I concern you!? I used you to hurt the only people that cared about you."

"True, but I forgave you a long time ago."

"That's a foolish thing to do," Purple eyes narrow in disgust. "If I hadn't ran out of time, than I could have hurt you even more."

"You probably could and would have," She laughs again, an annoying sound, so confident and knowing. "Still it takes courage to forgive. I don't know how I could be brave back then and pray for an enemy, but I managed to do it."

"Why do you even want to associate with a monster like me?"

"You're not a monster."

"Don't you dare lie to me!" Five growls. "My hands are stained with blood. I hurt people. Are you just trying to disagree with me to piss me off even more?" She tries to channel any lingering emotions into pure anger, but it doesn't work. She is tired and so weak now. Only a few questions from this bitch that took away Nine and Twelve's attention and she feels like a mess. Ugly sadness claws at her throat, and for the first time since she was ten, she cries.

It comes up in raw, broken gasps, but Lisa doesn't seem to notice, holding her like she's a child and rubbing soothing circles in her back. "There, there. You did do bad things, but you were forced to take on a hard shell because if you didn't, you wouldn't survive. But you don't need the shell anymore. You can change, you're free," Lisa draws back looking over the younger girl. "Come on, there are some people who have been waiting forever to see you again."

This defies the well-constructed logic Five was taught to believe in. It even defies the animal part of herself, friendly as a rabid hound. She wants to do anything but associate with this creature who fails to see the truth, but she doesn't pull back when Lisa takes her hands in her's. The older woman give a gentle squeeze that makes Five trust her for some reason, and soon they are running hand in hand.

"How did you drag me into this?!" It doesn't make sense, her body has betrayed everything that she believes in.

"Don't be scared! Just relax, you're free!"

Free. The word stirs up something inside her, and a smile tugs at the corner of her lips.

For the first time, Five flies.

* * *

**A.N. Just realized I have never written these two amazing women talking together and that needed to change. While I'm not completely satisfied with the ending, I want to show more Five taking the first step to forgiving herself than Lisa permanently "fixing' her.**


	35. Blinded (Hisalisa)

For all the sights he got to relish in from the variety of sounds he heard, Twelve had never associated a color with his own voice.

It had been a non-issue at the Academy, survival had been at the forefront of Nine and his minds. Still after having a taste of freedom and the chance to finally live like normal people do, he started to notice it more. Everyone around him created a rainbow of images, green and vibrant, pink and innocent, or lavender and serene. His first theory was that the Academy had drained any hue from his body, but the number children had held color as well. Nine, himself, was a soft, gray-blue, cold and distant, but hiding immense strength. It seemed the universe had forgotten about Twelve in the big scheme of things, and had left him colorless.

So naturally, that made him try to leech off everyone else color. He clung to Nine not only because he was the one thing left in his life, but also because he got to take in as much as that gray-blue as he pleased. And he was always more willing to reach out to strangers because he knew that if Nine went before him (and despite their promise about 'no lying', Twelve knew with each year, it was becoming more and more likely) than these unfamiliar faces would all he would have left to illuminate his life.

When he saw Lisa Mishima's hue, he knew right away to keep track of it. She was such a pale and gentle yellow, like sunlight in the morning, so warm and beautiful, you naturally tilted your face toward it. He knew it would an addictive voice, so at first he tried to keep his distance. However after a few days, it was obvious to anyone he was failing miserably.

He just couldn't help it. She seemed just as broken as they were, but still had not lost her ability to love and care. How could anyone be that strong? He just had to know, and that pale yellow kept reeling him back to her. He was Theseus and she was Ariadne with her guiding string. Twelve would always find her, no matter the Labyrinth he faced.

He felt more human around her. It wasn't that he didn't love Nine, but around him he was all too aware of his morality. But with Lisa he got a taste of normalcy, and how could anyone turn it down? He got to pretend he had a future, pretend he'd be able to spend lots of time with Lisa. Nine wasn't for those fantasies, but why try to be so big about it? They had lost their childhood, might as well try to reclaim as much as it back.

Eventually, Nine finally saw his thinking. It may have taken til they had detonated the last bomb, but he finally tried this childhood thing out and the got to have fun at a trio.

He forgot himself that day, forgot about all the worries and anxieties that had burdened him since birth. As Nine scrounged around for something for them to eat, the two of them just laid together, basking in the summer warmth. Twelve didn't even think before asking Lisa to say his name.

She did. And his world seemed to explode into a million different colors, the entire spectrum flashed before his eyes. It was the most beautiful thing he had even seen and he couldn't help but tell Lisa that. He rambled on and on about how gorgeous her voice was.

She smiled at him, and it was even better than the colors her voice had drawn out. It blinded him so thoroughly he couldn't see anything else. But then when his time came to leave, he was glad to have witnesses such a beautiful sight.

* * *

**A.N. For sonata-k on tumblr, I've always enjoyed your presence on my dash. Besides your prompt, I took some inspiration from Spectrum by Florence and the Machine (They literally have a song called Blinding, but Spectrum fits Hisalisa much better) you should check it out if you're interested.**


	36. Better Than You (Hisalisa)

Twelve peers over his cards with scheming hazel eyes. This was not a game to take lightly. Everything is riding on this turn.

He glances over at his opponent, who returns his stare as cool as a cucumber. It's an intimidation tactic. She only wants to make him think she has this in the bag so he'll be freaked out. However, Twelve won't fall for that bluff. He can win this if he just plays his cards right.

"Uno!" He shouts before he can even lay the card down to reveal a green six. With a smug smirk of his own, Twelve beckons her to go.

Instead of his slow drawn-out moves, Lisa is lightning quick. "Uno, skip you, draw four, I win!" She lays her cards down with an adorable squeak of joy before throwing her hands up in the air. "There was no way I could lose!"

Twelve let's his jaw hang loose in false disbelief. He could barely care about winning, but that doesn't mean he can't play along. "I can't believe this! It's inconceivable I tell you!"

"You're just jealous I finally found something I'm better at than you," He can't help but let her dark brown eyes draw him in, like a black hole there was no escape.

"Lisa, trust me there are so many other things you destroy me at other than Uno."

"What do you have in mind?" A playful grin pulls at the edges of her mouth.

"You're definitely a better kisser than me," He leans across the table and presses one on her nose. "While you're feeling so competitive let's test this out."

She laughs, a fragile sounds still, but it grows every day. "I'm not falling for that obvious trap!" Despite her protests, she does reach across and take his hands, playing with his fingers individually. It's nothing more than a quiet Sunday afternoon, but Twelve swears to himself he'll keep this stored into his memory forever.

"Today is a good day," Lisa speaks up an eternity later, pale yellow shining brightly.

"Good," He squeezes her hand. For now bombs and unloving mothers can be forgotten. "That's all I want for you."

"I hope it will last," There's no regret or sadness in her voice, simply a statement of facts, like wishing rain away.

Still in that moment, Twelve promises himself to do whatever he can to make that wish come true.


	37. Ghost of a Girl (Five & Lisa)

She didn't know where they picked up that ghost of a girl. It was strange that they would consider playing nicely with others, but Five didn't have time to dwell on it in the moment. Her beautiful plan had the opportunity to become even more gorgeous if Clarence worked fast enough.

Unfortunately, Nine and Twelve destroyed her plans, as they always did. They never let her have any fun, but the joke was on them. She had a new toy in that girl of theirs, and wouldn't mind if she got too rough and broke it.

She spent that next day researching her, pulling up any information she could. However everything she found was so boring and dull. Her name was Lisa Mishima. She lived with her mother and was enrolled in a nearby high school. Outside of official records she hardly existed. Why would they ever pick up someone so useless?

Just as she was contemplating this, their cameras' picked up a familiar yellow shirt. Perfect, her little present had made an impression on her. Once again Clarence picked her up, but this time she finally got to meet the terror twins' darling in person.

Up close, everything was even more unremarkable. Her hair cut was bland, her clothes stank of perspiration, and her nails were simply a mess. This Lisa Mishima obviously simply existed instead of living. Five couldn't help but grow more and more confused.

When the girl woke up, Five at first adopted a personality as sweet as sugar. If the girl was as idiotic as she looked, then this could be settled easily. However instead the bitch was too dumb to barely even talk. All she did was tremble while a fragile voice stuttered like mad. It was sickening. This was the person they replaced her with? They abandoned Five, the smartest of the number child for this wretched doll? It made her seethe with jealousy. Why did she deserve their attention at all when she had to play these games just to draw them out?

"You should have died," Five relished the way her words hurt her so. "They must have hating having such a stupid woman follow them around," Deeper and deeper she twisted the knife. The girl remained so weak and fragile. Five was ready to go in for the kill when that shaky voice insisted,

"I don't care about me."

Five looked the girl over once more. Though she had seemed to grow a spine, she was still trembling in fright. It was nothing but a weak bluff in the face of a being as intimidating as herself.

In the end it wouldn't matter. She would be the perfect bait for her plan.

As expected, Twelve came. He tried in vain to stop those bombs, but Five had made intentionally made it impossible. Her plan was coming along smoothly when suddenly,

"I'm ok now. Run away."

This time there was no mistake about the courage that radiated from that small, pathetic, weak girl. It was impossible. Five couldn't understand. She was dull and boring and nothing but a waste of space. How could she be so willing to sacrifice her life for those boys that obviously hated her? She couldn't entertain the thought they might actually care about her. Why would they chose to associate with a dumb bitch like her when they had willing abandoned a genius like Five. Illogical, unreasonable, impossible.

But before that thought process could grow darker and more twisted, pain swallowed Five whole. The next few hours she could barely sense anything but the pain. However she was able to understand at least one thing.

Five knew she was going to die.

She could face the injections, the drugs, the gradual lost of what little humanity she possessed, but death was something that still chilled her to the bone. Still she tried to pull herself together for Nine, to appear the radiant genius she had been before the world drained the life from her body.

In her final moments, while her mind was caught racing through the past, her memory came back to her of all people, the weak little hostage that had been able to face death with a smile. She decided maybe she could learn something from this stupidly brave girl, no she could learn something from Lisa.

As the flames consumed her body, Five tried to channel the one person who even a genius like her couldn't understand.

* * *

**A.N. After talking with sphinxotp on tumblr some, really fell in love with the idea of a Five being affected by Lisa's actions. Would add even more to how she influenced and changed those she met, and would be a cool way for them to indirectly interact**


	38. More Than I Deserve (Hisalisa)

When he finally sees her again, her hair is longer. Not by much, it has been a few weeks at best, still Twelve can't help but notice such little changes as those. Despite the cooling weather as fall approaches, Lisa wears a yellow sun dress the same shade as her voice, and he can't help but bring that up when he compliments her.

"Thank you," The tips of her ears turn pink. "It reminded me of you."

It was his turn to become flustered, yet his embarrassment was quickly forgotten after that. For Lisa is filled with stories, of how school is going, how she passed her latest English test, oh how she's found a home away from her mother. It's relaxing hearing her speak. Besides her beautiful voice, she carries herself in a different way now. It's not as if all her personal demons have been slayed just yet, Twelve can see them lurk behind bright brown eyes, but it seems she's finally gotten the chance to live and grow. It's all he's ever wanted for her, so he can't help but feel himself swell in pride.

But eventually the chit chat dies, and he knows what she's going to say before the words are out of her mouth.

"Do you want to know about any media updates over the Sphinx Bombings?" Her smile falters as reality crashes before their eyes.

"Not really," It's not that Twelve doesn't care about his fellow Number Children, but the plan had always been Nine's passion. He's just as eager for justice to be served, but for at least an hour, he wants to enjoy his time with Lisa. It's been so long, and he can't help but crave her presence. "Besides, Shibizaki is keeping us informed on any details concerning us."

The wall of glass between them seems to only grow thicker at his words. He would be lying if he didn't admit he had also been craving her touch lately. It would be worth staying in here forever if he could just _hold_ her and relish her warmth. Maybe even sneak in a kiss or two.

"They're treating you right, aren't they?" She tries to keep her voice steady, but he doesn't miss the slight tremors. "Mr. Shibizaki said I couldn't visit Nine for some reason. Is he..." She trails off, too scared to say the unthinkable.

"They're treating us better than I could imagine," Twelve knew it was illegal to deny prisoners medical care, but it had certainly helped having an ally guarantee it for them. Nine was stable, but his condition had worsen at a faster rate than his had. If they hadn't been captured, Twelve can't say they would have survived this long.

"Don't worry Lisa. Nine was just feeling off today. You two will get the chance to meet again next time." He tries to be optimistic for the both of them.

"I sure hope so," She sighs. Their time together is slowly dwindling down, probably less than two minutes at this point.

"There was no other fate besides this for us. The only other option was death."

"I know. I thank God everyday that wasn't the case. I still miss you two."

"You'll have a better life the sooner you distance yourself away from this mess."

"Maybe so, but I made a promise," Dark brown eyes stare into his soul. "I meant it when I said I would remember you, and no matter what I will never be able to forget my Sphinx duo." Twelve had to hold back a gasp at the way his heart flipped. While he understands it would better for her to have never met them, he can't help but feel glad she wishes to remember them. It;s one selfish trait he allows himself to savor.

"That means the world to us, Lisa," Part of him wants to remind her it had been a trio for a day, but to do so could cause her to receive charges as well. Better to pretend she was only a hostage than to acknowledge her as an accomplice.

"My time is up, so I guess this means goodbye," She sighs again.

"Can we settle on 'see you later' instead?"

"I like that," She smiles as bright as the sun itself. "See you later, Twelve."

"See you later, Lisa." His timing is perfect because just then a guard approaches Lisa and escorts her away. He's not even allowed one last glance before being led back to his cell as well.

"I don't know what she could see in a criminal," His guard scoffs as she double checks his handcuffs. "And just what kind of girl would want a date at a prison?"

Part of him wants to tell her just how brave Lisa is, how she can jump out of a plane and face death with only the slightest of flinching. But those are details that only belong to her and the Number Children.

"I don't know, but she's more than I deserve."


	39. Iceland (Lisa)

When Lisa had planned her trip, she had imagined snow and cold winds. She imagined a land of delicate beauty and frozen waters and overall to be something out of a winter wonderland.

Maybe she should they should have more attention when planning this vacation. but things had been so busy with her latest book, a critique of the treatment of mental illnesses in Japan. Shibizaki had promised her he would take care of the details while she was shuffled from interview to interview. And so Iceland had remained the mythical land of her teenage dreams.

She hadn't expected to hike the side of volcanoes or to watch geyser spit out scalding water. Iceland had glaciers true, and she had visited museums dedicated to warriors that sailed in long boats, still it was so much more than she had expected.

Just now, while her guide tried to secure their reservations for her next event, she ran across a black beach with sand as dark as the night. It stuck to her bare feet like mad, but she was too enraptured with the experience to care.

Lisa looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. If she slowed down for a few seconds she could see their faces clearly, as bright and lively as they used to be. Still the years have dulled the pain, and now she could look back on those memories without crying again.

"Are you happy for me?"

_Nine, Twelve, Five? Look at little Lisa traveling the world, getting to see the sights you so wanted to see? Will my prayers rest your souls now? Will you get to move on just as I have?_

Her train of thought was interrupted by the buzz of her phone. It was Yuna, bright and lively as ever.

_Enjoying your trip, dear? (*^▽^*) ∩(_︶▽︶_)∩ o(_｀・∀・_´)○_

Lisa laughed at her wife's playful texting style.

_Yes, wish you were here_

_Awwww (*≧∀≦*) Still someone has to managed things while you're gone at least you got to go with Mr. Shibazaki tho_

She wondered what he saw when we looked at the land of the Number Children's dreams. Did he get the same nostalgia she experience? He didn't have happy memories of the Summer of 2014 like she did, but to cope he must have at least found some reason in the matter like she has.

_I wish they could met you Yuna_

Hopefully someday when they were finally at peace, the three of them reunite with the Terrorist Twins and Snow White. Lisa had learned to adore every second on this Earth, but death seemed less scary with what she believed awaited them on the other side.

* * *

**A.N. A day late for another ZNT week, sorry, but I have been really making progress with my novel and so inspiration has seduced me from the Sphinx Trio. A different style still I hope you find it enjoyable!**


	40. Safe (Hisalisa)

Twelve wakes to a sharp pain bleeding through his entire body. It's so intense he can't help but curse as his mind tries to work together what had happened. Still the pain is overwhelming and he can only concentrate on that instead of leaps of logic.

When the pain subsides just enough to think rationally, he finally notices Lisa sitting across from his bed and staring at him like he was a ghost.

"Twelve…" She whispers his name like a prayer.

"Lisa?" It takes all his strength just to get her name out. "What's going-" Before he can finish his sentence, she flung herself onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're alive. God you're alive. I though-thought with the Americans you would die but you're alive!" Despite the discomfort from her weight on him, her smile seemed to have taken away his previous hurt. No that wasn't the case, he could forget any instance of suffering with her so happy.

"Where's Nine?" Slowly, he moves to play with her hair.

"Safe," She sighs and that is enough for him now.

"I love you," He can't say where those words come from, but there's no stopping them anymore. "I love you, I love you, I love." He continues on, holding her tightly.

For a few minutes, his world is only her.


	41. A Mistaken Kiss (Sphinx Trio)

On mornings like this, it really hits Nine that they're alive.

Logically he can tell he's still breathing. It doesn't surprise him to see his chest rise and fall like always. Still the future had always been an elusive ghost to him, something for other people to grapple with. Now that he found himself face to face with tomorrow as a certain reality, he was left throwing his hands up in air in disbelief most of the time.

Not that it was annoyance. It was never an annoyance to live for once in his life. Just very unusual and unfamiliar. A creature of habit like him could find a reason to protest the best of changes due to the simple fear of the unknown that came with it.

It was these strange circumstances all crashing together like a beautiful chaotic mess that made him creep into Twelve and Lisa's room in the early morning. He owns more than he likes to her. She deserves more than two mistakes who play with bombs, but at this point she's already made her choice. There's no going back.

So he does the least he can do and leans down and presses his lips to the top of her hand and whispers a quiet thank you.

With that he stands back up, ready to leave without another word, but an unexpected voice stops him.

"Wow, what's this? Actually showing emotions for once?"

It takes all his willpower to keep a neutral expression as he turns around and sees the figure he thought was Lisa shooting an all too familiar grin.

"Shut up," He has no other words than those.

"Oh come on you know you love me," Twelve laughs, boyish and bright now that she's in their lives.

"Whatever," In the end, he's too tired to lie about these things anymore.


	42. You Had This Under Control (Hisalisa)

Being on the run meant their lifestyle had to be flexible at times, and Twelve had recently had to accept sometimes flexible meant letting Lisa cook while he and Nine were out. Well he might not have been the religious type, but once Twelve was reminded of what that exactly entailed, he thanked whatever spiritual force that might have guided the universe that at least Nine wasn't here to see this mess.

"You said you had this under control," Twelve glanced at that stain that coated the nearby wall and-_holy shit was it moving?!_

"Well, you see what happened was-" Lisa fidgeted to and fro, "-I, uh…"

"Don't waste your words," Twelve sighed, "Let's just clean this mess. You may not have figured out how to cook yet, but at least you know how to make explosions now."


	43. Future (Lisa)

It wasn't a constant grief. After carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders for eighteen years, Lisa had been forced to move on or be crushed under its pressure.

Most of the time, she was ok. The summer of 2014 was nothing but a source of fun memories she used to motivate herself. Since Nine and Twelve would ave wanted her to succeed, she tried to make them proud with her writing. It was a way to remember them while staying her own person.

But sometimes, a particular shade of yellow would catch her off guard, or an ice-cold gaze was too familiar. Suddenly she'd be back at that day with the Americans, and it would take all her willpower to keep from crying in public.

The worst things were the nightmares. At the sound of gunshots, she'd sit up straight and be unable to anything but sob. Her wife had tried comforting her the first year or so it happened, but Lisa's grief consumed her like a fire. Anyone who tired to help ended up burned. The only way to combat it was to ride it out until its end.

It was terribly unfair to Lisa that she still had tears left to shed. Considering all the crying she did, she had assumed she'd run out eventually. Yet no, each nightmare seemed to only bring more and more. At this point it would be unsurprising if she drowned in them all.

Still the storm would always pass in the end. A calm then would settle over her soul, and Lisa would be able to finally start her coping routine.

A prayer for Five, hands clasped tight.

A prayer for Nine, fingers to her forehead.

A prayer for Twelve, a cross gestured over her heart.

A prayer for the Number Children as a whole, knees tucked close to her chest as she rocked back and forth.

Once her religious fever faded, she'd take out her first book, _Von: the Story of the 2014 Sphinx Bombings_, and read it until she drifted back to sleep.

Memories of them were etched into her soul. It was pointless and almost blasphemous to try to forget them. Still Lisa wanted to cherish the good ones that remained as long as she could.


	44. Family (Nine)

Nine grew up knowing names were for other people. So were toys and ice cream and other useless frivolities.

He could survive without those things. They would have only been a dead weight on him as he struggled to tread water. It was logical for people like them to do without those.

Yet for some reason he couldn't help but cling to family of all things. It was such a foolish concept: using blood to decide who you should care for the most. Like something out of a horoscope. It made the least sense of things.

Still somehow he found family in Twelve. It was a slow gradual change he could barely describe. One day they were simply banding together to survive, the next, brothers. It was an attachment Nine thought he could get away with having. He acted stupid when he tried including Five in as well.

The night of the escape, they lost her. They couldn't have stayed behind and helped her if they wanted to survive, but that didn't dull the pain any less. How funny was it that Nine thought the drugs had made him numb, only to find he could still be hurt beyond compare?

He swore off family after that. Twelve would stay, but they could never let someone else possible join. He could never inflict someone else with this burden, knowing they weren't long for this world.

Even so, he found that Lisa Mishima looking him dead in the eye and begging to become one of them. It was so foolish, but he found himself wanting her to for half a second. Still he hardened his heart before it could be taken advantage of again.

"We'll travel separately," He spoke as if only confirming the weather. She couldn't become his family, but he might as well humor her for now.


	45. Childhood (Twelve)

"What were things like back then for you two?" Lisa's voice was fragile as always, but pale yellow courage peeked through.

"Same as usual. We've always been like this."

"Always?"

"Always." Twelve had considered the them adults since birth. Even free from the Athena Plan, they couldn't recover that innocence of childhood.

"Oh."

"And you?"

"What?"

"What were things like for you?" He stretched his arms back in a causal attempt to change the subject, but her expression only grew more somber as she refused to speak. It occurs to him that Lisa might have never gotten a childhood either.


	46. Promises (Five)

Five can feel her body self-destructing. Every neuron of her's is tearing itself apart. The fact she can even sense the heat of the flames, ready to shallow her whole, is a miracle.

Yet even so, she only experiences everything through a distant haze. It's like her mind is trapped in a glass case separate from the world. The only thing she can focus on, is a past seemingly forgotten by everyone but her. If it wasn't for the clarity of the memories, she might have mistaken it for nothing but a delusion she imagined to cope with the pain.

In that past, a young boy held her hand with too much gentleness for monsters like them. Brown eyes hold nothing but fierce determination and a certainty Five only dreamed of one day holding.

"I won't let us die here. We'll all escape, together."

He was just as powerless as the rest of them. How did Nine think he could change things? It was impossible and foolish to pretend otherwise.

"How could you do that? How could any of us do that?" Already at such a young age she had adopted to haughty mask that hid all her insecurities.

"I can't tell you right now, but I promise it will work. You just have to promise me you won't die."

"Easy enough."

She had hardly believed him to be telling the truth, but a lie had suited her fine. Anything that provided her with enough hope to make it through another day would have worked for Five.

Still it seems that all her hope has run out by now.

_Looks like I'm gonna her have to break that promise now, Nine._

Her last thought is that it's only fair after he broke his.


	47. Strength (Shibazaki)

While Sphinx used the Greek myth of Oedipus to describe their mission, Shibazaki thought the myth of Atlas was more fitting.

They were so young, just on the cusp of adulthood, but not quite there yet. Still as the two spoke, he could see the way their shoulders hung with an invisible weight. They were nothing to the rest of society, but their personal world, the one composed of experiments and children who died too soon, depended on them to survive on in the hearts of others. That responsibility was laced in every movement, every breath of theirs.

And just like that, suddenly they were gone and that girl now carried that burden.

From the start she had been a frail thing. All skin and bones, clothing stuck out on the sharp edges of her body. He had never been good with children, but for some reason he felt an obligation to check up on her for an hour or two every month. Most of the time she wouldn't speak a word, yet he still felt obligated to come back again and again and again. Maybe it was because he felt guilty for being a fairly absent figure in his own daughter's life, or maybe he just wanted to pursue this case until it reached its proper end. Regardless he found himself involved with Lisa Mishima more than he had imagined.

One day she came to him with a worn notebook and shaky words that spoke of carrying on Sphinx's legacy. There was no reason for him to concern with this, but as he looked at those brown eyes, he found himself accepting the weight of the along side her.

Perhaps it was only the logical thing. She was still young and lacked the strength to carry this alone. If the two Sphinx's had burdened themselves with this mission, then they could bear it for the last leg of this journey. They'd work until these ghosts could be put to rest


	48. AU Version 2 (Hisalisa)

Being the Lord of the Underworld was harder than it seemed. Nine couldn't help but pity Hades. Twelve and he only had one city to run and it was hell enough having to deal with all that paperwork. You think reading reports about gangs and robberies would be a tad bit interesting, but in that bureaucratic form, it all melted into monotonous garbage.

He should have been tackling that task at the moment, not strolling around with Twelve, but geez wonder what he ended up doing anyway?

"I still don't know why you need me for this," Nine sighed.

"I told you, you'll see," Twelve gave that cat-like grin of his before securing his hat further. "We shouldn't be that much further by now."

The two of them rounded a corner, and it was like a light bulb went off in Nine's head.

"No."

"Ah come on you don't-"

"I have no need to talk to her," Nine interrupted. "She said she won't snitch now that she has that job at our speakeasy."

"Yeah, but I'm just planning to scare her a bit. I thought I'd take her out to eat, show how things are if you're on a gangster's good side, and how they're if you're not."

Nine could only give a withering stare, "I don't have time for these games."

"Oh come on-"

"That's it, I'm going home to finish paperwork. See you later," He wasted no time turning back; however, when he checked back for one quick glance, he found Twelve linking arms with a female figure in a yellow dress.

"Idiot," He scoffed to himself, "You're going to get attached."

* * *

He didn't think about their Lisa Mishima until he found Twelve and himself visiting the speakeasy right as her show started. Despite her slight, boyish frame, she got plenty of hoots and hollers her way. It was only once she began a sweet, soft jazz number did the crowd grow quite and fall under her spell.

There was one particular person Nine noticed enthralled.

"What?" Twelve cocked an eyebrow. "She has a pretty voice."

"I can tell that," Nine said, "-but what's so special about her color?"

"Oh that?" Hazel eyes lit up, "Pale yellow. Never seen it before. Lisa mentioned that her dad had said back in Japan it represented courage, so it couldn't apply to her. Still considering that-"

"When did you learn that sorta stuff about her?"

At that, Twelve expression froze in sudden embarrassment, "Come on, I just pick it up from keeping an eye out for her. It's not anything intentional."

Nine didn't even try holding back a sigh this time, "We're not here to make friends."

"But wouldn't that be so nice? You'd like her."

He couldn't deny that. There was nothing really off-putting about Lisa. Still she wasn't part of the plan, and so just unnecessary in his life. They were just two native boys planning to take on the US Government. With shitty odds like that, they couldn't waste time fooling around.

"Just don't let your attachment hinder things."

"I'm not attached!" He huffed as if Nine had spat on their mother's grave.

"Whatever," Nine groaned as he took a swig of his drink, "As long as it helps you sleep at night, then why not?"

"Nine-"

* * *

I'm not attached my ass. While the next few weeks made things appear back to normal, it became clear to anyone Twelve was failing.

It started at the biweekly meetings with her. While it was supposed to be only business as it was with any of their other witnesses, Twelve was all smiles with her. Nine would rattle off numbers and other dry matters, but Twelve would tell stories and buy her drinks. All that talk about scaring her so bad she wouldn't even think of betraying them, and now she was giggling over the corniest of jokes.

He was as tired of this conversation as Twelve was, but he couldn't help it but bring it up when Lisa excused herself to the bathroom during the fifth or so meeting.

"Just admit your enamored with her already," He sighed as he adjusted his glasses.

"What?!"

"Kiss her and get it over with so you can focus on the plan."

Twelve looked like Nine had spat on their mother's grave, "Stop with the joking. Humor doesn't suit you."

"I'm not joking. Flirting doesn't suit you either."

"I wasn't flirting!"

"Sure you weren't," Nine took a sip of his drink. He wanted to say more, but just at that moment Lisa came back and Nine tucked that thought in the back of his head. Business and other problems quickly overtook his focus, so he let the problem slide for a while until it happened to come in another meeting.

They were working out an alliance with another gang, and things were going smoothly for once. And of course as always whenever Twelve planned a meeting, Lisa so happened to be singing at the same time. The other leader had taken a drag of his cigar and pointed at her,

"Pretty dame you got there. I want her."

Hazel eyes had flashed at that statement, "You're talking about my girl there."

"No need to get angry, my bad."

Things went back to business then, but Nine didn't forget this time.

"Since when has Lisa been 'your' girl?"

This time, Twelve hardly seemed startled by his question, "She said she's gotten some unwanted advances and asked me to pretend to be her boyfriend. It's the least I could do."

"You could have just told him we don't offer those services."

"Better to get the word out now. The less creeps she'll have to deal with the better. Speaking of which, I'm gonna stay late tonight."

Nine couldn't help but sigh, "Let me guess: it's for Lisa Mishima."

"Gotta walk her home. It's what any good pretend boyfriend would do."

"Of course it is," Nine ran a hand through his hair, "Just remember to admit I was right when this turns out to be not pretend."

"Whatever," Twelve rolled his eyes.

* * *

Contrary to Nine's initial thoughts, it took a few months until Twelve finally admitted it. By then Lisa had begun to settle into their lives, and he had to admit he had grown a bit fond of her. In fact he had totally forgotten about his little challenge until one morning when Twelve shook him awake from his desk.

"Nine, Nine, Nine-" It was unusual to hear him so flustered. It took him a few seconds just to figure out it wasn't a dream, "-Nine, Nine, Nine, you were right!"

"When am I not?"

"Ha ha, but you know what I mean."

"Seriously, I don't," Nine found his glasses nearby and put them on, "Now why are you waking me up?"

"You don't realize what happened last night?" Hazel eyes went wide, "I slept with Lisa."

That got Nine wide awake, "I thought you were simply going to get a hit, but it seems it turned into a double. What happened?"

"I don't know," He shoved a hand into his curls, "I was walking her home as usual, and she invited me in for a bit, so I said yes. We kept talking and suddenly she just asked me to spend the night with her. She was just propped on her chair, her hair just brushing the top of her knees and she looked at me like I was the only person that matter. I just melted."

"Did you use protection?"

"What?" Twelve was shaken out of his dreamy trance by his question, "No, we didn't."

"That's too risky. Do you want to end up a father when things are like this?"

"What?" Twelve looked more confused than ever, "Oh wait, you got the wrong idea. We slept together. Literally."

"Then why are you here?" He shouldn't have snapped like that, but hearing the details of Twelve's love life was not the most enjoyable thing to do in the morning.

"I thought you would be mad at me for staying out. I just came to apologize and-"

"Apology accepted," Nine interrupted, "Now let me get back to sleep and let yourself go back before Lisa wakes. I was never mad over your crush, just that you wouldn't admit it."

"You aren't?" Twelve looked like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders, "Alright thanks! You're the best."

"And always right."

"And always right."

With that, Nine got the best sleep he had ever gotten in months.

* * *

**A.N. This is a horrible mishmash of ideas I wanted to do separately but weren't working, regardless I hope you all enjoyed znt2a, it was quieter this year, but we still had fun I believe**


	49. His Queen (Hisalisa)

Twelve had faced terror a countless number of times, but it had never been like this. Death had been a constant shadow on him. He had never faced symptoms like Nine had, but he had felt the presence all the same. It was something he had been forced to grow comfortable with. Death wasn't so much as scary as a certainty.

But now Nine was barely holding onto life, shaking like a leaf. It was too much for Twelve to bear; he couldn't even look at his brother. That was enough to turn his world upside down, but somehow things had gotten even worst.

She looked so pale and small in the hospital bed, like a porcelain doll that had accidentally been dropped. He still couldn't believe it had happened. One second they were all standing, and the next he found himself on the group and Lisa on top of him bleeding out.

The heart monitor beeped on and on, but Twelve could only think how it felt like the ticking of a bomb. His worst fear was coming true. Death would take these two but not him. He was going to be left truly and utterly alone.

Just then, Lisa began to stir, and at the moment, it felt like the world stopped spinning for him. God he had to save her. She was the future, not them, why had she thrown it away for him?

He didn't say any of that at all though. Instead he softly stroked her hair while whispering her name as if it was a prayer.

"Twelve?" Pale yellow barely flickered, but thank the Lord it was at least there.

"Don't worry, I'm here."

"Nine?" She groaned, shifting about as if looking for him.

"Calm down. He's alright. Don't worry he's just in a different room. Don't worry." He hoped the lie would be convincing enough. Twelve could barely handle acknowledging Nine's condition, much less telling her about it.

Thankfully she followed his advice, chest rising slowly as she breathed in and out, "Good."

Twelve couldn't help but fidget around. He was bursting with questions to ask; however, he understood this likely wasn't a good time to be asking her. Still he thought at least one question might be able to calm him.

"Why'd you do it?" He couldn't stop his voice from cracking. "A dying mistake like me isn't worth saving."

Lisa sighed, a tired thing that was too ancient for someone as young as her, "It's because of what Nine said."

"Did he say you weren't worth anything?! Did he make you think you were better of dead? I swear-"

"-he didn't," Lisa quietly cut him off, "He talked about chess. Said I was your Queen in it I think…" Her words began to trail off as a flush crept up Twelve's neck. "…and isn't the Queen supposed to protect the King?"

_But how am I supposed to go on without you? Losing Nine my knight was a necessity. I've harden my heart since I was eleven and it still hurts like hell. I can't take losing you too? I haven't prepared for this._

He couldn't say any of that though. Her smiles was so soft and fragile, he couldn't break it even when he felt like breaking himself. He just had to pretend to be strong for now. Twelve had already made it far enough doing that.

He squeezed Lisa's hand, "Please don't die."

"I won't…" This time her words faded away completely as she closed her eyes. He almost panicked until he realized the heart monitor hadn't changed.

_Just asleep. For now._

"Sphinx?" He looked up to see that Shibazaki enter the hospital room as well, "I was looking for you."

"What do you want?!" His words turned into a growl.

"I don't mean to intrude on a moment-" He gestured to Lisa sleeping, "-however if you have the time, I want to review a few details of the case."

That damn plan. Twelve loved Nine, but lately he had trouble accepting that child of his. He had tolerated it because Nine had been so absorbed, but now that Nine was fading, he wanted to throw it away. What was the use? Why die for a past when you could try to live for as little as you got?

Still his conscience wouldn't let him go on if he let their efforts be for nothing.

"Can we do this later? I need to be by her side."

"And what help would you be here?" Twelve wanted to rip him apart at that, but he continued on in his cool and collected manner. "She knows her job. Can you trust her to carry it out while you fulfill yours?"

Twelve had never been good at trusting people. He trusted Nine and looked at what happened?

He remembered Lisa jumping out of buildings though, of accomplishing more and being braver than most ordinary people would ever be. She had never broken a single promise of hers or wavered from her purpose.

"I guess I'll have to try." Nine didn't believe in much, but he did believe in hope. Maybe Twelve would have to learn to believe in it too. It was all he had left at this point.


End file.
